


Through the screen

by Sabrieltrash11



Series: Through my heart [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cutting, Deaf Gabriel, Depressed Gabriel, Depression, F/F, F/M, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, M/M, Mute Gabriel, Texting, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrieltrash11/pseuds/Sabrieltrash11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam accidently texts the wrong number while in a rush on Crowley and Bobby's wedding day, he never expected to continue to talk to the man. The so called "Trickster" just won't leave him alone. But as they talk more and more over the time of a couple months, Sam find's he quite likes the other man. But what good could possibly come out of texting a complete stranger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong number

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people. This is my first Fanfiction I've actually posted so please leave feedback and leave a kudos if you enjoyed this chapter :)

**Bold = Gabriel**

_Italics = Sam_

**_Bold Italics = Dean_ **

****

Normal = Castiel

 

***

 

(12:35pm) _Dean what did you do with my jacket?_

(12:40pm) **What?**

 

(12:41pm) _Dude this isn’t funny we’re going to be late_

(12:45pm) **late for what?**

(12:50pm) _this isn’t funny. Tell me were my jacket is or I swear to god I’ll tell Cas about that time in the Waterloo hotel_

 

(12:51pm) **Oh now I’m interested. What happened?**

(12:55pm) _What?_

 

(12:57pm) **what happened in the waterloo hotel?**

 

(12:59pm) _oh shit_

 

(12:59pm) _this is the wrong number isn’t it?_

(1:00pm) **Bingo**

 

(1:05pm) _sorry. I was trying to text my brother_

 

(1:06pm) **he steal your jacket?**

 

(1:08pm) _yeah_

 

(1:11pm) **what are you late for?**

 

(1:16pm) _my friends wedding. It starts in fifteen minutes_

 

(1:21pm) **fuck you better hurry their buddy**

(1:23pm) _Yeah I’m going_

 

***

 

(1:35pm) **_Dude where’s Sam?_**

 

(1:39pm) Dean I am not in control of your brother

 

(1:40pm) **_Man I’m going to kill him_**

 

(1:43pm) only if Crowley or Bobby don’t kill him first

 

(1:45pm) **_True_**

 

***

 

(1:47pm) **_Dude why the fuck aren’t you here?_**

 

(1:50pm) _one, because you lost my jacket on me and two, you fucken left without me!_

 

(1:53pm) **_I thought you were getting a ride with Charlie?_**

 

(1:55pm) _she canceled remember? She couldn’t pick me up_

 

(1:57pm) **_well you should have said something_**

 

(1:58pm) _:/_

 

(1:59pm) _I’m almost there_

 

***

 

(9:26pm) **sooooo did you make it to the wedding?**

 

(9:45pm) _oh yeah I did. I was late but at least I didn’t miss the reception_

 

(9:46pm) **did you kill old Deano for taking your jacket?**

 

(9:47pm) _not yet. I’m working up to it_

 

(9:49pm) **you should prank him**

 

(9:51pm) _prank him?_

 

(9:53pm) **yeah prank him**

 

(9:55pm) _what do you suggest?_

 

(9:57pm) **hair die :D**

 

(9:58pm) _dude that’s so cliche'_  

 

(9:59pm) **:(**

 

(10:01pm) _*sigh* what colour_

 

(10:02pm) **:D**

 

(10:03pm) **what colour is your brother’s hair?**

 

(10:05pm) _dirty blond ish_

 

(10:06pm) **die it lime green**

 

(10:08pm) _alright_

 

(10:15pm) **Oh!!! I was going to ask**

 

(10:16pm) _?_

 

(10:17pm) **what happened at waterloo?**

 

(10:19pm) _oh um I’m not sure I should tell you_

 

(10:20pm) **pretty pleaaase**

 

(10:23pm) _look no offence but I don’t even know you_

 

(10:24pm) _I don’t even know if you’re a girl or a boy_

 

(10:26pm) **I’m whatever you want me to be ;)**

 

(10:38pm) **buddy?**

 

(10:43pm) **hello?**

 

(10:51pm) **oh come on I was joking**

 

(10:56pm) **I’m a male ok**

 

(11:03pm) **please come back :(**


	2. The Trickster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is set about a week after the last one

**Bold = Gabriel**

_Italics = Sam_

 

**_Bold Italics = Dean_ **

 

Normal = Castiel

 

Underlined = Lucifer

 

** Underlined Bold = Michael **

 

 ***

 

 

** (10:38am) where were you last night? **

 

(10:39am) **at home… why?**

 

** (10:41am) Gabe what day is it **

 

(10:43am) **March 21 2015, why?**

 

(10:45am) **oh**

 

(10:46am) **oh Mitch I’m so sorry**

 

** (10:47am) don’t apologize to me apologize to Lucy **

 

(10:48am) **I swear I didn’t mean to forget**

 

(10:49am) **what on earth made you forget? What was so important that you missed my boyfriend’s birthday?**

 

(10:51am) **I got side tract**

 

(10:52am) **with what??**

 

(10:55am) **stuff ok???**

 

(10:56am) **whatever. Apologize**

 

(10:58am) **I will I will**

 

***

 

(11:05am) **hey Lucifer**

 

(11:07am) **look I’m sorry about last night**

 

(11:09am) **I’ll make it up to you ok?**

 

***

 

(12:38pm) **are you still ignoring me?**

 

(12:48pm) _dude. Stop texting me I don’t even know you_

 

(12:49pm) **hey wait please**

 

(12:53pm) _what_

 

(12:56pm) **I just… I’m having a really bad day ok? I just need someone to talk to**

 

(1:00pm) _*sigh*…_

 

(1:04pm) _look I can’t talk right now. I have to go to work_

 

(1:07pm) **:(**

 

***

 

(4:38pm) _is it possible to feel bad for someone you’ve never even met?_

(4:39pm) **_dude you’re literally sitting right beside me_**

 

(4:40pm) _answer the question_

 

(4:42pm) **_uh yeah I guess. Is this about the guy who got you to die my hair?_**

 

(4:45pm) _stop glaring at me that was like, four days ago get over it_

 

(4:47pm) **_it took me four showers and two baths to get that dye out!_**

 

(4:48pm) _calm yourself people are looking_

 

(4:50pm) **_why do you feel bad about him? You said you haven’t been answering his texts right?_**

 

(4:51pm) _well yeah but he’s texted me everyday since the wedding_

 

(4:53pm) **_maybe he likes you_**

 

(4:54pm) _he doesn’t even know me!_

 

(4:56pm) **_if you’re really that upset about this, just answer him_**

 

(4:57pm) _I can’t. I lied and said I was at work_

 

(4:58pm) **_I thought you hadn’t been answering him ;)_**

 

(5:00pm) _shut up_

 

(5:00pm) _I haven’t. just today._

 

(5:03pm) **_well why did you_**

 

(5:05pm) _he was having a bad day_

 

(5:06pm) **_man your smooth_**

 

(5:08pm) _shut up! I’ll text him later_

 

(5:09pm) **_whatever little brother ;)_**

 

(5:10pm) _don’t you have a date to be getting ready for?_

 

(5:11pm) **_it’s not a date! Cas just really wanted to see this new movie and- stop laughing!_**

 

(5:12pm) _you two are ridiculous_

 

***

 

(7:34pm) **Shit this is all your fault**

 

(7:37pm) **why did I let you talk me into this!**

 

(7:39pm) **Balthazar if you don’t get down here I’m going to tan your hide!**

 

(7:40pm) **SHIT SHIT SHIT ADORT MISSION I’VE BEEN SPOTTED**

 

(7:43pm) _what’s going on??_

 

(7:45pm) **oops wrong number**

 

(7:46pm) _what’s happening??_

 

(7:48pm) **um I may or may not have pulled a nasty prank on my older brother with the help of my younger brother and now he’s chasing me around his house while Balthazar is on the roof safe and sound the little prick.**

(7:50pm) _Balthazar is your little brother?_

 

(7:51pm) **yeah**

 

(7:53pm) **shit that was close**

 

(7:54pm) _what?_

 

(7:56pm) **Michael just walked by my hiding place**

 

(7:58pm) _what did you do?_

 

(7:59pm) **for the prank? I turned all his underwear bright pink and his favorite white suit red. Then I told him it would be perfect for his wedding because it’s going to be hell**

 

(8:00pm) _that’s awful! Why would you say that?_

 

(8:02pm) **oh I wasn’t trying to be mean. Well, not too mean. It’s just that his boyfriends name is Lucifer so I’m always teasing him about being a king of hell**

 

(8:04pm) _your crazy_

 

(8:05pm) **it’s been said**

 

(8:07pm) _your quite the trickster aren’t you_

 

(8:08pm) **indeed I am.**

 

(8:09pm) _that’s what I’m going to call you from now on_

 

(8:10pm) **ok**

 

(8:11pm) **wait what can I call you?**

 

(8:12pm) _I don’t care_

 

(8:13pm) **well what gender are you?**

 

(8:15pm) _Male_

 

(8:17pm) **alright. Your name is Sasquatch**

 

(8:19pm) _what? Why?_

 

(8:23pm) **I don’t know. It seemed fitting**

 

(8:25pm) _… ok. Are you still alive?_

 

(8:34pm) **yes but Michael looks really mad. I’m currently getting yelled at. It looks really funny actually. I love it when people get mad at me**

 

(8:37pm) _why?_

 

(8:39pm) **because they look ridiculous that’s why**

 

(8:40pm) _ok then_

 

(8:45pm) _where’s your little brother?_

 

(8:46pm) **oh he’s being yelled at too**

 

(8:48pm) _oh good…_

 

(8:50pm) _hey look I’m sorry I couldn’t talk this morning. Are you ok now?_

 

(8:53pm) **hm? Oh. Yeah I’m good now. Better then good actually. Pranks always put me in a good mood.**

 

(8:56pm) _ok. I really am sorry_

 

(8:58pm) **ahh don’t worry about it :)**

 

(8:59pm) **hey! Did you dye your brother’s hair??**

 

(9:00pm) _yes! Oh my god it was hilarious_

 

(9:02pm) **was he mad?**

 

(9:04pm) _furious! But it was worth it :)_

 

(9:06pm) **lol! Great! Did you take pictures??**

 

(9:08pm) _lots!_

 

(9:10pm) **Ha! That’s amazing :)**

 

(9:11pm) _yeah :)_

 

(9:13pm) **:)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just so you know Gabriel has some kind of disability. comment if you know or have a guess of what it is


	3. Familys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya go the third chapter

**Bold = Gabriel**

 

_Italics = Sam_

 

**_Bold Italics = Dean_ **

 

Normal = Castiel

 

Underlined = Lucifer

 

** Underlined Bold = Michael **

 

***

 

*Calling Bitch*

 

_Hello?_

****

**_Hey can you pick me up some eggs on your way over? And beer? Beer sounds awesome_ **

****

_Dean did you have to call me? What’s wrong with texting?_

 

**_I figured you’d actually answer if I called_ **

 

_Yeah whatever Dean. I’ll see you in a few_

 

*Bitch has ended call*

 

***

 

(5:08pm) _Do you ever want to bang your head off a wall because of your siblings_ **?**

 

(5:10pm) **Yes**

 

(5:12pm) **What did Deano do?**

 

(5:13pm) _nothing really just, I’m on my way over to his place right now and my family is going to be there and I have to talk to people and I have a headache and I don't want to go_

 

(5:15pm) **oh that sucks**

 

(5:17pm) _yeah it does_

 

(5:18pm) **wait. Sasquatch are you texting and driving???**

 

(5:19pm) _what no I’m not suicidal. I haven’t left the house yet_

 

(5:20pm) **oh good I was concerned**

 

(5:21pm) _:P_

 

***

 

(5:22pm) **why are you smiling at your crotch?**

 

(5:23pm) **I’m not**

 

(5:24pm) **right. I have eyes Gabe**

 

(5:25pm) **none of your business**

 

(5:26pm) **whoa calm your tits dude. What’s up with you**

 

(5:27pm) **nothing. I’m going to bed**

 

(5:28pm) **what did I do? Gabe come back downstairs**

 

(5:29pm) **Goodnight Michael**

 

***

 

(5:31pm) **Gabe seemed upset tonight**

 

(5:32pm) why?

 

(5:33pm **) I don’t know. I think he was texting someone but he got all defencive when I asked him about it**

****

(5:35pm) babe he’s probably just sick of being in the house all the time. You should take him out

 

(5:37pm) **Lucy you know him**

 

(5:37pm) **he’d probably kill himself by accident**

 

(5:38pm) he’s 26 Mitch. Just take him for a walk or something

 

(5:40pm) **and what if something bad happens?**

 

(5:48pm) You need to think positive

 

(5:50pm) **ok**

 

(5:51pm) **I’m positive something bad is going to happen**

 

(5:52pm) really?

 

(5:56pm) We’re going on a little trip tomorrow and you have no say in it. Be ready by 9 I’m picking you both up

 

***

 

(6:30pm) _that awkward moment when you’re the only single person in the room_

 

(6:32pm) **I’ve been there. Is there snuggling?**

 

(6:34pm) _lots. My friends, the ones who got married, they just got back from their honeymoon and are way to starry eyed for my taste_

 

(6:35pm) **are you sure you’re not just jealous?**

 

(6:36pm) _ha! No_

 

(6:37pm) **hmmmm ok**

 

(6:38pm) _no really I’m not. My last relationship ended a while back and I’m not in a hurry to start another one_

 

(6:40pm) **oh, what happened?**

 

(6:42pm) _she died_

 

(6:43pm) **oh my god I’m so sorry**

 

(6:44pm) _no it’s fine. It’s been almost two years now I’ve let go_

 

(6:45pm) **still… that must have been awful**

 

(6:46pm) _it was…_

 

(6:53pm) **so anything interesting happening?**

 

(6:54pm) _um let’s see here_

 

(6:55pm) _Dean is having a staring contest with Castiel on the floor, Castiel’s sister is cooing her girlfriend in the corner, the newlyweds are snuggling on the couch while arguing about vehicles of all things, and my mom and dad are in the kitchen cleaning dishes_

 

(6:57pm) **wow sounds fun. Hey i know a Castiel, And what are you doing?**

 

(6:58pm) _sitting in the corner opposite the lesbians texting you_

 

(6:59pm) **you sound like me at family gatherings**

 

(7:01pm) _lol_

 

(7:05pm) _holy shit!_

 

(7:06pm) **what?**

 

(7:08pm) _Castiel’s sister is expecting!_

 

(7:09pm) _and they’re engaged! Holy crap this is interesting_

 

(7:10pm) **who’s the father of the kid? Doesn’t she have a girlfriend?**

 

(7:12pm) _Dean just asked that, they apparently got Charlie’s brother to ‘help out’_

 

(7:13pm) **is Charlie Castiel’s sister??**

 

(7:14pm) _no no no that’s Castiel’s sister’s girlfriend_

 

(7:15pm) **… right**

 

(7:17pm) _sorry that was confusing_

 

(7:18pm) **yes it was**

 

(7:23pm) **what’s happening now?**

 

(7:25pm) _everyone’s getting ready to leave. Most of us have work tomorrow_

 

(7:26pm **) I was going to ask you about that actually. Where do you work? You mentioned it a couple days ago**

 

(7:28pm) _yeah I’m still sorry about that_

 

(7:30pm) **:/**

 

(7:32pm) _lol sorry. My brother and I are public investigators_

 

(7:34pm) **holy shit are you serious??**

 

(7:35pm) _um yeah…_

 

(7:36pm) **damn I need to be more carful about what I say!**

 

(7:37pm) _yeah I guess you do lol. Do you have a job?_

 

(7:42pm) _hello?_

 

(7:45pm) **um yeah sorry. Um no, I don’t**

 

(7:46pm) **have a job I mean**

 

(7:48pm) _how come? Wait how old are you?_

 

(7:51pm) **26 how old are you?**

 

(7:52pm) _29\. Why don’t you have a job?_

 

(7:54pm) **uh I actually have to go. My brother is calling me. I’ll talk to you later sasquatch**

 

(7:56pm) _um yeah ok_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know if anyone wants to draw dean with lime green hair I won't say no *wink* *wink*


	4. Names and storys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what to think of this chapter so please tell me what you think

****

**Bold = Gabriel**

 

_Italics = Sam_

 

**_Bold Italics = Dean_ **

 

Normal = Castiel

 

Underlined = Lucifer

 

** Underlined Bold = Michael **

 

***

 

(8:34am) **no**

 

(8:35am) **come on Gabe your being childish**

 

(8:36am) **every time we go out you treat me like I’m five. No. I’m not going**

 

(8:37am) **you need to stretch your legs. You haven’t been out of the house in at least a month. You were supposed to come out to the bar with us on Lucifer’s birthday but you guys forgot!**

 

(8:38am) **oh come on your not still salty about that are you? That was Balthazar’s fault not mine! If you let me drive for once it wouldn’t have been a problem**

 

(8:39am) **no way Gabe. Never again**

 

(8:41am) **then don’t complain when I don’t go to stuff**

 

(8:42am) **come on Gabriel come down**

 

(8:44am) **nope**

 

(8:45am) **you can’t stay on the roof all day**

 

(8:46am) **watch me**

 

***

 

(8:47am) **save me**

 

(8:48am) _from?_

 

(8:51am) **my brother and his boyfriend have decided I need to get out of the house**

 

(8:53am) _that sucks. At least you don’t have to work. I’ve been up since 5_

 

(8:54am) **you’re at work right now?**

 

(8:56am) _yeah. Paperwork’s a bitch_

 

(8:57am) **I bet**

 

***

 

(9:00am) get down from there

 

(9:02am) **nope**

 

(9:03am) Gabe

 

(9:04am) **look Lucy I love you like a brother but I don’t want to come on your little expedition**

 

(9:05am) I’ll buy you candy

 

(9:07am) **…**

 

(9:08am) **Mitch doesn’t allow candy…**

 

(9:09am) what he doesn’t know won’t kill him

 

(9:10am) **… I’ll be down in five**

 

***

 

(9:34am) **so how’d you do it?**

 

(9:41am) do what?

 

(9:42am) **get him off the roof, make him come out with us**

 

(9:45am) I’m smooth that’s how

 

(9:46am) **don’t I know it ;)**

 

(9:47am) Mitch we’re at a restaurant

 

(9:48am) sitting right next to each other

 

(9:49am) **so?**

 

(9:50am) with your baby brother right across from us

 

(9:51am) **he can’t hear us we’re texting, and he’s colouring it’s not like he’s paying attention**

 

(9:53am) he’s colouring dicks Mitch

 

(9:56am) that was mean

 

(9:57am) **he knows better**

 

(9:58am) this is why he didn’t want to come out with you

 

(10:03am) he’s 26 Mitch!

 

(10:04am) **yes I know that**

 

(10:05am) and he doesn’t have a MENTAL disability so stop treating him like he does. It’s obviously making him embarrassed

 

(10:06am) **he’ll thank me some day**

 

(10:08am) or kill you in your sleep

 

***

 

(10:34am) **this is a nightmare**

 

(10:36am) _what’s wrong?_

 

(10:37am) **my brother is treating me like a child. Like an actual child. He gave me a pen and a piece of paper while we were getting breakfast at a restaurant and told me to draw while we were wait for our food**

 

(10:38am) **then he got mad at me when I drew a whole bunch of dicks**

 

(10:40am) _good response to that though_

 

(10:41am) **yeah I thought so too. And I know him and his boyfriend have been texting back and forth since we left the house and it’s driving me insane**

 

(10:42am) _why are they treating you like that?_

 

(10:45am) **it’s a long story**

 

(10:46am) _I got time if you want to share_

 

(10:48am) **… ok**

 

(10:53am) **so when I was around 13 or 14, my parents took me and my three brothers to an amusement park one state over. We spent the day there and me and Balthazar went with dad while mom took Gadreel and Michael. We made it a competition to see who hit the most rides. On the ride home, Gadreel and I were sitting in the back of the van while Michael and Balthazar sat in the middle. The four of us we’re arguing about who won when a transport truck hit the back of us. The impact killed Gadreel instantly and knocked me out cold. I woke up in the hospital a week later. Michael had a broken leg and Balthazar had a few broken ribs but mom and dad came away with not even a scratch. We had Gadreel’s funeral the following weekend. Michael has been fiercely protective of me since. Why he treats me like a KID though, that’s another story for another time. This is just half the reason.**

 

(10:56am) _… oh my god_

 

(10:57am) _that’s horrible_

 

(10:58am) **Balthazar was only 9 at the time. Michael was 15 and Gadreel was 17. I miss him sometimes**

 

(11:01am) _man… I’m so sorry_

 

(11:03am) **hey it’s just like your old girlfriend. I’ve let him go**

 

(11:15am) _so I feel bad now that I know half your family’s names but not yours_

 

(11:16am) **… Gabriel.**

 

(11:18am) _hi Gabriel, I’m Sam_

 

(11:19am) **nice to meet you Sam**

 

***

 

“Why are you checking your phone _again_?”

Sam’s head snapped up to see Dean giving him an amused look from his desk across from him. Sam felt his cheeks heat up as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. “No reason. Just checking the time”

Dean raised an eyebrow “don’t you have a watch?”

“I uh forgot it at home” he lied, covering his silver watch with his sleeve.

“uh huh” Dean smirked. Sam felt his ears burn and he turned back to his computer screen. It was another couple minutes before he heard Dean do the same, and he let out a sigh of relief when he did.

He tried to concentrate on his work after that, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t distracted. He kept running his conversation with Gabriel through his head.

 _Gabriel_.

The trickster finally had a name. The man and him had been exchanging messages almost everyday since Gabriel had pranked his brother, almost two weeks ago now. Most of the time they talked about random stuff in their lives, but other times, like today, Gabriel would throw a comment out there that took the wind out of Sam. The car crash that killed his brother sounded awful, and it sent shivers down his spine. He couldn’t imagine having Dean being taken from him like that.

A knock on the door caused both brothers to look up from their work.

“Sup bitches!” Charlie said with a smile. She held up two begs, “who’s hungry?”

“Burgers? Pie?” Dean asked hopefully, already up and out of his chair.

“Of course Dean, what else?” Charlie smiled with an amused eye roll. She gave the one bag to Dean and sat down beside Sam with the other. “Here yeah go” she pulled a salad and a smoothie out of the bag and set it in front of him.

“Thanks Charlie” he gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush, but beam up at him.

“How’s Anna?” Dean asked as he unwrapped his burger.

“She’s good. The morning sickness is annoying her of course, but other then that she’s happy.” Charlie smiled softly as she spoke of her girlfriend and soon to be wife.

“I’m really happy for you guys Charlie” Sam said, taking a bite of his salad.

“I’m happy for us too” she sighed. “Oh and we were discussing names last night, and we agreed that we’re going to have another so the first will have one of your names as a middle name and the other with have the other middle name. Wait that came out weird”

Sam and Dean had both frozen, gaping at her. “Are you serious?” Sam asked, awe struck.

“yes of course I’m serious, you guys have been a big part of our lives and we never would have met without you two-” she was cut off by a sudden bear hug attack from Sam that was joined by Dean a few seconds later. “Your amazing Charlie” Dean whispered, making Charlie's ears turn red. “What would we do without you?” Sam added.

“Well you wouldn’t have this job for one thing” Charlie chuckled, embarrassed but pleased all the same. Sam’s phone took that time to vibrate once, twice, three times and then a fourth.

“Your popular Sam. Who’s texting you?” Charlie asked as Sam pulled away to check his phone.

 “Oh he’s not going to tell you. He’s been texting them all day and he hasn’t told me” Dean chuckled sitting back down at his own desk to continue eating. 

Charlie raised an eyebrow and took a curious glance over Sam’s shoulder.

“Who’s ‘Trickster’? “

Sam flinched away from her, turning his screen away so she couldn’t see “no one”

Dean snorted, “No one. Right.”

“Sam! Come on I want to know!”

“It’s no one important” Sam said in defence. His phone vibrated again, making Dean laugh outright and Sam’s blush from earlier to come back full force.

“Oh fine. I have to go anyway. But don’t think I won’t get it out of you later” Charlie warned, making Sam roll his eyes, but nod to show he understood. Charlie seemed satisfied with that and turned to go.

“Enjoy your food bitches. I’m out!”

Back in silence, Sam and Dean stared each other down.

Finally, after a couple minutes, Dean snapped and threw his head back in laughter. Sam through a book at him.

 

***

 

(12:12pm) **I think I’ve died**

 

(12:12pm) **and gone to hell**

 

(12:12pm) **satin is even here**

 

(12:13pm) **it all makes sense**

 

(12:16pm) **oh god we’re shopping now**

 

(12:17pm) _I was going to ask how your day out was going but you’ve answered that already_

 

(12:18pm) **Samsquatch you have to help me**

 

(12:19pm) _I’m going to ignore that you just called me ‘samsquatch’_

 

(12:21pm) **I’m diiieeeeiiinnnggg**

 

(12:23pm) _I thought you were already dead_

 

(12:24pm) **I’m so dead I’m dieing**

 

(12:25pm) _that made no sense_

 

(12:30pm) **screw you I make lots of sense**

 

(12:32pm) _right yes of course_

 

(12:34pm) **shouldn’t you be working?**

 

(12:35pm) _kinda hard to do when you keep texting me_

 

(12:37pm) **sorry :)**

 

(12:39pm) _no you’re not_

 

(12:41pm) **you’re right. I’m not**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas on Gabriel's disability yet? Remember it's physical not mental. I know i'm making Michael kind of a dick but it will all make sense later


	5. Nazi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So a couple of you have guessed Gabriel's disability so congrats to you. I just want to point out that no, Gabe can't be paralyzed because in the second chapter Michael was chasing him around the house. Also any spelling mistakes are probably on purpose because I picture Gabe as a really bad speller and I picture Sam as a fast tiper that leaves most things to auto correct

****

**Bold = Gabriel**

 

_Italics = Sam_

 

**_Bold Italics = Dean_ **

 

Normal = Castiel

 

Underlined = Lucifer

 

** Underlined Bold = Michael **

****

***

 

(12:34pm) **did you know if you leave a piece of pineapple on your tongue it will start to disintegrate it?**

 

(12:35pm) _ew_

 

(12:36pm) **the lesson here is: eat pineapple before pineapple eats you**

 

(12:37pm) _I really didn’t need to know this. I love pineapple!_

 

(12:38pm) **and now you don’t. your welcome**

 

(12:39pm) **you know what’s perfectly safe though?**

 

(12:40pm) _no Gabriel I don’t_

 

(12:42pm) **candy. Eat lots of candy because it can’t eat you**

 

(12:45pm) _candy is bad for you_

 

(12:46pm) **uh so? Candy is candy my friend**

 

(12:47pm) _I’m getting a feeling you have a sweet tooth_

 

(12:48pm) **yeppers I do**

 

(12:50pm) _the people I meet_

 

(12:52pm) **what’s that suppose to mean?**

 

(12:53pm) _nothing just not once have I met someone who enjoyed salads over burgers like I do_

 

(12:54pm) ***le gasp* you’re a rabet???**

 

(12:56pm) _you spelt rabbit wrong_

 

(12:57pm) **:0 you would no wouldn’t you???**

 

(12:58pm) _*know_

 

(12:59pm) **a rabbit that’s a grammer notze!! Who ever heard of such a thing**

 

(1:02pm) _*grammar!!! And I don’t think that’s how you spell notzi_

 

(1:04pm) **well how do you spell it then? Notzze??**

 

(1:05pm) _notsee?_

 

(1:06pm) **Notz?**

 

(1:07pm) _the government is going to read this and think we’re planning another Hitler_

 

(1:09pm) **probably XD**

 

(1:12pm) _I feel like I shouldn’t be laughing at that I’d be fired instantly_

 

(1:14pm) **ha that’s right you’re a big shot privet investigator**

 

(1:16pm) _PUBLIC investigator. And yes_

 

(1:18pm) **how much schooling was required for that anyway?**

 

(1:19pm) _a lot. I wanted to be a lawyer at first, I’m glad I switched majors_

 

(1:21pm) **you? A lawyer? I can’t picture it**

 

(1:23pm) _you can’t picture it anyway. You’ve never seen what I look like_

 

(1:26pm) **I have a few guesses sasquatch**

 

(1:27pm) _oh yeah? Like what?_

 

(1:28pm) **ok so you’re freakishly awkward sometimes and the only people I’ve met that are like that are freakishly tall, so you’re tall. You’re not blonde I don’t think, too smart. And not a red because you would have told me, red heads are very full of themselves, so you’re either a burnet or a black. You probably have brown eyes too. That match the hair.**

 

(1:31pm) _that’s…. actually pretty close_

 

(1:34pm) **ha I’m great :)**

 

(1:36pm) _ok so I think because you said I’m tall (which I am) you’re short. I’m seeing blonde or brown hair and blue eyes too_

 

(1:37pm) _ha ha no I’ve got hazelish eyes and dirty blonde hair. I am short though_

 

(1:38pm **) I was close. You’re right, I’m tall, with brown hair. My eyes change though so I can’t tell you what colour they are**

 

(1:39pm) _really? That’s awesome!_

 

***

 

(1:42pm) _Dean quick, how do you spell notsee?_

 

(1:45pm) **_… you mean Nazi?_**

 

(1:46pm) _thanks_

 

***

 

(1:47pm) _I figured it out_

 

(1:48pm) **what?**

 

(1:49pm) _it’s Nazi_

 

(1:51pm) **I can’t believe we forgot that**

 

(1:54pm) _I know lol_

 

***

 

(1:56pm) **_um why did you need to know that?_**

 

(1:57pm) _no reason_

 

(1:58pm) **_now I’m concerned_**

 

(2:02pm) _don’t worry about it_

 

***

 

(6:23pm) **Gabe eat your dinner**

 

(6:24pm) **I’m not hungry**

 

(6:25pm) **come on put the phone down**

 

(6:26pm **) I want to talk to you, look at me**

 

(6:27pm) **your talking to me just fine like this**

 

(6:28pm) **Gabriel please look at me**

 

(6:31pm) **Mitch I have no urge to watch you move your hands everywhere or have the patience to lip read tonight**

 

(6:32pm) **ok fine then text me what wrong**

 

(6:34pm) **I’m just not hungry**

 

(6:36pm) **hey wait where are you going?**

 

(6:37pm) **up to bed**

 

(6:42pm) **it’s only six, come back down please. I’ll put on a movie. We’ll just relax**

 

(6:53pm) **no thanks**

 

(6:58pm) **Gabe**

 

(7:12pm) **Gabe?**

 

(7:13pm) **:(**

 

***

 

(AN: Michael’s writing is in bold because he’s using Gabe’s phone)

 

(10:34pm) **um hello?**

 

(10:35pm) _Gabe? What’s up?_

 

(10:37pm) **um no this is Gabriel’s brother Michael. He hasn’t been the same the past couple days and I think you’re the person he’s been talking too so can you tell me what’s wrong with him?**

 

(10:39pm) _did you steal his phone?_

 

(10:41pm) **sort of. He’s asleep at the moment**

 

(10:43pm) _so your invading his property without his permission_

 

(10:45pm) **hey I’m just concerned for my brother. If you know something don’t you dare keep it to yourself**

 

(10:56pm) _look man, I don’t know anything. Gabe has seemed fine to me but there’s not much I can see through texts_

 

(10:57pm) _you should leave now_

 

(10:58pm) **not quite yet. Who the hell are you anyway?**

 

(10:59pm) _that’s none of your business_

 

(11:01pm) **he’s my brother!**

 

(11:03pm) _you don’t control his life!_

 

(11:04pm) **I control enough of it!**

 

(11:05pm) _screw off buddy. He’s your brother not your son_

 

(11:07pm) **I practically raised him. You wouldn’t understand. I don’t even know who the hell you are but if you contact my brother again I will hunt you down**

 

(11:08pm) _and do what? Kill me?_

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you probably know his disability now I gave a huge hint this time. next chapter will be up soon I promise


	6. Phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait. So a couple of you were getting confused so I put the first letter of the person whose speaking beside each text. hopefully that will help ;)

**Bold = Gabriel or G**

 

_Italics = Sam or S_

 

**_Bold Italics = Dean or D_ **

 

Normal = Castiel or C

 

Underlined = Lucifer or L

 

** Underlined Bold = Michael or M **

***

 

D (6:45pm) **_Sam get off your phone it’s rude to text at the table_**

 

S (6:46pm) _you just texted me so aren’t you being rude?_

 

D (6:47pm) **_ha ha. Stop texting your boyfriend and socialize with your family_**

 

S (6:48pm) _fine._

S (6:49pm) _wait he’s not my boyfriend!!!_

 

***

 

M (6:53pm) **Gabe? You ok in there?**

 

G (6:54pm) **yas of coirse why woulodn’t I b**

 

M (6:55pm) **I thought I heard crying, and your tipping is worse then normal**

 

G (6:56pm) **im fine**

 

M (6:57pm) **I don’t believe you**

 

G (6:58pm) **pleas just forgot it alwright?**

 

M (6:59pm) **come on Gabe let me in. unlock your door**

 

G (7:01pm) **no**

M (7:04pm) **Gabe**

 

M (7:05pm) **open the door Gabe**

 

M (7:06pm) **this isn’t about taking your phone again is it?**

 

M (7:08pm) **Gabe I thought we were over this!**

 

M (7:10pm) **Gabriel!**

 

M (7:13pm) **fine, cry. Good night**

 

***

 

Sam was just heading in the door after a wild but not unusual night of dining with his family when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Assuming it was a text from Gabe asking if he was done his dinner yet, he ignored it for the time being, setting his keys on their hook and heading up the stairs to his room. His phone vibrated again as he turned the light on and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“calm down Gabe” Sam told his phone. He took it out of his pocket and threw it on his bed, deciding the trickster could wait a few minutes as Sam got ready for bed. Gabe thought otherwise though as Sam headed to the bathroom, his phone vibrated a third time. Sam only rolled his eyes, amused. This wasn’t unlike Gabriel.

After a quick shower and brush of his teeth, Sam headed back into his room to find his phone vibrating nonstop. It took him a second to realize he was getting a phone call and when he did realize it, he dived onto his bed to grab his phone.

The screen read, “trickster”.

Sam frowned at the screen. Over the past month Gabriel and he had talked practically everyday, but had never discussed calling or meeting in person or really doing anything other then text. Sam hesitated a few seconds before pressing “accept” and putting the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

At first, all Sam could hear was thin static and an accessional beep in the back ground. Frowning, Sam tried again.

“Gabe? You there?

Then he heard it.

A soft sniffle on the other end of the line.

“Gabriel? Is that you?

A full out sob answered him and Sam pulled the phone away from his ear to gap at it.

Sam shook himself out of it and put his phone back to his ear.

“Hey Gabriel what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

He got nothing but more crying from the other man and Sam was growing really worried really fast.

“hey it’s ok calm down tell me what’s wrong”

When he still got no answer, Sam realized the static from before was still there, dulling Gabe’s crying a bit.

Sam had been butt dialed.

Sam was at a loss. When he glanced at his nightstand his alarm clock read 11:34pm on a Wednesday night. He had no idea where Gabriel lived or if it was even in the same state, the other man obviously had no idea he had called Sam and he couldn’t hear him for some reason. Even if he did know where the man lived, what could he do? Jump in his car and drive to this mans house? This man he barley knows and met through accidental text? Who he’s never even seen? Still, the man’s sobs where only getting sadder, not necessarily louder, and it was breaking Sam’s heart.

“Gabe listen to me. You’re okay and I’m here for you am everything is going to be fine.”

Sam wasn’t sure if any of this was getting through to Gabe, but he didn’t have a better plan.

The next half hour passed slowly with Sam continuing to ramble sweet nothings at the trickster until he calmed into uneven snores. Even then Sam didn’t end the call, deciding to let it continue in case Gabe woke up and needed him again. He set his phone down on the pillow beside his head so he would wake if Gabe mad any noise. Somewhere in the back of his mind a little voice was questioning when he was doing, but for now, Sam ignored it.

 

***

 

Morning brought sunlight. Sunlight brought birds. Birds brought music. Not that Gabe could hear it.

Sitting up in his bed with his blanket wrapped around him and his arm curdled close to his chest, Gabriel watched the birds flying through the trees outside his window. His arm still stung, especially when he began picking the dried blood off it. It kind of made him regret his nights decisions, but only a little. He only ever regretted it a little.

He was still here though. As much as he hadn’t wanted to be last night, he’s glad he is now.

Looking at his clock on his wall he saw it was 8:45am. Michael would be making breakfast and getting ready for a meeting or something and Sam will be at work with Dean by now.

Sam.

That’s a reason to live right there.

Sam had no idea he was deaf. He didn’t pity him or treat him like a kid. How could he? They’ve never met. Gabe wanted to keep it that way. Because as soon as Sam saw how much of a cripple Gabe was, he wouldn’t talk to him anymore. And if that happened…

Gabe didn’t even want to think about it.

 

***

 

After some consideration, Sam decided not to tell Gabe about the phone call. Sam guessed that Gabe hadn’t heard a word Sam had said last night, so when he woke up this morning, the first thing he did was end the call. If, and only if, Gabe brought it up, he’d come clean. But until then, best pretend nothing happened.

 

***

 

S (8:56am) _Morning sunshine!!_

 

G (8:57am) **noooooo**

 

S (8:59am) _aww come on! The sun is high and bright today and it’s high time you GOT UP!!!!_

 

G (9:02am) **you can’t make me *pulls blankets over head***

 

S (9:03am) _*pulls blankets off you* up up up!!!_

 

G (9:04am) ***groans* I hate you**

 

S (9:06am) _no you don’t :)_

 

G (9:07am) **hey… it says I called you last night**

 

S (9:08am) _really? Butt dial?_

 

G (9:09am) **must have been. You didn’t hear it?**

 

S (9:11am) _nope. Must of missed it_

 

G (9:12am) **huh. Good for that. My voice is so pretty you would have died of shock**

 

S (9:13am) _but it was a butt dial_

 

S (9:14am) _wait_

 

G (9:15am) **;) ;)**

 

S (9:16am) _don’t say it_

 

G (9:17am) **say what? *innocent eyes***

 

S (9:18am) _nope I’m out of here_

 

G (9:19am) **lol fine byyyeeee**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't kill me *hides*


	7. Destiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys a new chapter! So Destiel plays a big role in Sam and Gabe meeting so this chapter is a bit of lovely Destiel fighting and a bit of Sastiel brotherly love which I personal love :)

**Bold = Gabriel or G**

 

_Italics = Sam or S_

 

**_Bold Italics = Dean or D_ **

 

Normal = Castiel or C

 

Underlined = Lucifer or L

 

** Underlined Bold = Michael or M **

****

**_ Underlined Bold Italics = Balthazar or B _ **

****

***

 

D (9:35pm) ** _Cas come back I didn’t mean it_**

 

C (9:36pm) you never “mean” it Dean, that’s your problem

 

D (9:37pm) ** _look I’m sorry please come back_**

 

C (9:38pm) no you know what Dean? I’m done. I’m done with your crap ok? This was the last straw

 

D (9:39pm) **_what did I do that was so bad?_**

 

D (9:41pm) **_ok that was stupid but I didn’t think you’d get so mad about it_**

 

C (9:42pm) for what Dean? For ditching me on our movie night to have intercourse with my ex? Why on earth would I be so mad

 

D (9:43pm) **_I thought you didn’t care who I fucked_**

 

C (9:44pm) it’s not about the sex Dean!

 

D (9:45pm) **_Well what’s it about then??_**

 

C (9:46pm) forget it, why did I think I could make you understand

 

D (9:47pm) **_understand what?_**

 

C (9:48pm) fuck you Dean

 

D (9:50pm) **_whah! You must be more mad then I thought to use your least favorite word_**

 

D (10:13pm) **_Cas please come back_**

 

D (10:17pm) **_Damn it Cas!_**

 

*** 

 

**3 Days Later**

 

S (11:13am) _Cas why can’t you just talk to him_

 

C (11:15am) Because he doesn’t understand and I really want him to and he just doesn’t get it Sam

 

S (11:16am) _Wow your more open today. How you feeling?_

 

C (11:17am) awful. It hurts Sam

 

S (11:18am) _I know Cas_

 

C (11:19am) What am I supposed to do?

 

S (11:21am) _whatever you have to. I will be behind you for anything you choose_

 

C (11:22am) even if I never talk to Dean again?

 

S (11:24am) _something tells me that won’t happen, but yes, even then_

 

C (11:25am) thanks Sam

 

S (11:27am) _no problem_

 

***

 

S (11:28am) _Oh my GOD this is so stressful_

 

G (11:29am) ***massages shoulders* tell me everything hun**

 

S (11:31am) _ok, so my best friend Castiel is totally in love with my brother ok? And I know Dean has feelings for him too even if he swears up and down he doesn’t and that he’s not gay. So anyway they have this tradition that they’ve had since we were kids of every third Saturday of each month is movie night and they go to the theatre and pick a random movie to watch. So this past Saturday was their movie night but Dean forgot because he was to busy fucking Castiel’s ex girlfriend. So now they’re not talking because Castiel feels betrayed and heart broken and Dean thinks Cas is being childish so they’re both using me to “talk” to the other by being rude and stuff and it’s not going well for me_

 

G (11:34am) **wow Samalama you need a vacation is what you need. To many days at the office is making you clumsy. There’s an obvious solution here: ignore everything and eat candy**

 

S (11:35am) _ok first of all, no, and second of all, no_

 

G (11:36am) **works for me**

 

S (11:37am) _I should have became a lawyer instead_

 

G (11:38am) **still can’t picture it**

 

*** 

 

C (11:39am) hey, Sam? Can you call me?

 

S (11:40am) _of course what do you need?_

 

C (11:42am) I just need to talk

 

***

 

S (11:42am) _now I have to call Cas. Brb_

 

G (11:44am) **enjoy**

 

***

 

*Calling Cas*

 

Cas: *sniff* hi Sam

 

Sam: Cas? Are you crying?

 

Cas: No *sob*

 

Sam: Oh Cas. Want me to come over?

 

Cas: No i-its ok *sniff* I d-don’t want to i-intrude on your d-day o-off

 

Sam: you wouldn’t be I promise. I’m coming over

 

Cas: *sob* o-ok

 

Sam: stay on the phone with me while I’m getting ready. Tell me what set you off again

 

Cas: *sniff* *deep breath* o-ok. I-I was in the basement cleaning b-because you know how c-cleaning helps me think and I-I *sob* *deep breath* I-I found the photo a-album D-Dean gave me i-in grade t-ten

 

Sam: Oh Castiel. I’m getting my cat I’ll be there in five

 

Cas: O-Ok

 

*call ended*

 

***

 

S (12:35pm) _alright so that happened_

 

G (12:36pm) ***chin on hands* mm hmmm**

 

S (12:38pm) _lol. Ok so you know it’s my day off right? Yeah so I called Castiel and he was crying over Dean because he came across pictures of him and Dean so I drove over to his place and ended up supplying tissues and patting his back as he just sobbed out all his feelings for Dean. Never let someone tell you boys don’t cry because Castiel can be down right scary but he is completely and unconditionally in love with Dean_

G (12:40pm) **well that sounds unhealthy**

 

G (12:40pm) **is he ok now?**

 

S (12:41pm) _yeah he fell asleep_

 

G (12:43pm) **oh good**

 

***

 

B (1:03pm) **_Oh Gaaaaabbbbeeeee_**

 

G (1:04pm) **uh oh**

 

B (1:05pm) **_guess who’s coming to take care of you while Michael is on his business trrrriiiippppeeee???? :) :) :)_**

 

G (1:06pm) **Balthy, your 5 years younger then me**

 

B (1:07pm) **_and you suffered from major brain damages for half your life, are we still playing this game?_**

 

G (1:08pm) **no…**

 

B (1:09pm) **_yay! I have so many plans for the week_**

 

G (1:11pm) **I’m fine now though, I mean, I’m still deaf but the brain surgery I received four years ago fixed me. Yet, everyone seems to forget**

 

B (1:12pm) **_Yes and we are very glad you’re no longer retarded but as you said you are still deaf so you need us_**

 

G (1:13pm) **ignore the forget part why don’t yeah**

 

B (1:14pm) **_I refuse to have another argument about this Gabriel_**

 

G (1:15pm) **Fine. But only if you don’t make me go**

 

B (1:16pm) **_to what?_**

 

G (1:17pm) **you know what**

 

B (1:19pm) **_Gabe, you need your therapy_**

 

G (1:21pm) **That’s it. Lucy is my new favorite person**

 

B (1:23pm) **_Only because he met you after your surgery_**

 

G (1:25pm) **Yeah, he treats me, at least for the most part, as another human. Not some animal**

 

B (1:26pm) **_you’re not some animal Gabe. No one treats you like that_**

 

G (1:28pm) **oh ok lets see then: I get left and locked in the house, I’m kept on a short leash in public, I have no say in what I eat and I definitely am never allowed candy or chocolate because it will “kill me”, how is that not an animal?**

 

B (1:43pm) **_OK!!! See you next week bye Gabe :)_**

 

G (1:44pm) **oh my god I hate you**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Balthazar visits and we find out how Castiel is related to Gabe. Any guesses?


	8. Balthazar and group chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted Dean to meet Gabe so I threw some group chat fun in here. Enjoy!

 

 

 

**Bold = Gabriel or G**

 

_Italics = Sam or S_

 

**_Bold Italics = Dean or D_ **

 

Normal = Castiel or C

 

Underlined = Lucifer or L

 

_ Underlined Italics = Charlie or Ch _

 

** Underlined Bold = Michael or M **

**__ **

**_ Underlined Bold Italics = Balthazar or B _ **

 

***

 

*Lordofthefangirls231 joined group chat “bitches”*

 

Ch (1:23pm) _Bitch get your ass to work_

 

D (1:24pm) **_Charlie I have the day off. It’s Friday let me be please_**

 

Ch (1:25pm) _well you should get your ass to work anyway because you moping around the house isn’t helping anyone_

 

D (1:25pm) **_I’m not moping!_**

 

Ch (1:26pm) _uh huh_

 

D (1:27pm) **_I’m not_**

 

D (1:28pm) **_its not my fault Castiel’s being childish_**

Ch (1:30pm) _there it is_

 

*Samwinchester28 joined group chat*

 

S (1:31pm) _hey guys I need your help_

 

Ch (1:32pm) _sure what do you need?_

 

D (1:32pm) **_what is it?_**

 

S (1:34pm _) I’ve got a crying woman in my office swearing up and down she was attacked by a vampire and I’m completely at a loss at what to do_

 

Ch (1:35pm) _first off calm her down, then ask for more details on so called ‘vampire’. Making it seem like you believe her will help_

 

D (1:35pm) **_hell if I know people are crazy_**

 

S (1:36pm) _thanks Charlie. Not helpful Dean_

 

Ch (1:37pm) _np_

 

D (1:37pm) **_what? It’s the truth_**

 

*Samwhinchester28 has left the group chat*

 

Ch (1:38pm) _there’s another reason you should be at work_

 

D (1:39pm) **_oh drop it Charlie_**

 

*Impala67 has left the group chat*

 

Ch (1:42pm) **_well fine_**

 

***

 

G (2:42pm) **so I was thinking**

 

S (2:43pm) _that unhealthy_

 

G (2:44pm) **hey!**

 

S (2:45pm) _:)_

 

G (2:46pm) **anyway, I was thinking I could use your help pranking my brother**

 

S (2:47pm) _point proven_

 

S (2:47pm) _why are you pranking your brother?_

 

S (2:48pm) _this time I mean_

 

G (2:49pm) **he’s coming tomorrow to babysit me and I want to at least get some fun out of it**

 

S (2:50pm) _this is Balthazar we’re talking about?_

 

G (2:52pm) **yeah. How’d you guess?**

 

S (2:53pm) _you live with Michael Gabe_

 

G (2:54pm) **oh yeah**

 

G (2:55pm) **I forget how much you know about me sometimes. I mean, we’ve never met**

 

S (2:56pm) _that doesn’t mean I don’t know you. We’ve been talking almost nonstop for two months_

 

G (2:57pm) **true. Anyway back to the prank: I need you to pretend to be a drug dealer looking for Michael**

 

S (2:58pm) _I’m sorry what?_

 

G (3:00pm) **please**

 

S (3:01pm) _no way Gabe. Don’t drag me into this_

 

G (3:02pm) **pleeeeeaaassseeee Samsqatch?**

 

S (3:03pm) _no. find someone else to do it_

 

G (3:04pm) **:(**

 

***

 

Ch (3:19pm) _I just had a crazy idea_

 

S (3:21pm) _uh oh_

 

Ch (3:22pm) _you should invite your boyfriend trickster onto our group chat! He can maybe knock some sense into Dean for us_

 

S (3:25pm) _Charlie, Gabe isn’t the helping type_

 

Ch (3:26pm) _I notice you ignored the boyfriend part of my text. Is there something you’re not telling me???? ;) ;) ;) ;)_

 

S (3:27pm) _whoh no no no no no_

 

S (3:27pm) _he is not my boyfriend!_

 

Ch (3:28pm) _rrrrriiiiiggghhhhttttt_

 

S (3:29pm) _he isn’t!_

 

Ch (3:30pm) _ok well I’m going to go ahead and invite him onto our group chat then_

 

S (3:32pm) _you don’t even know his number!_

 

Ch (3:34pm) _oh really_

 

S (3:35pm) _wait you do?_

 

S (3:38pm) _Charlie?_

 

***

 

*you have a text from an unknown number*

 

Ch (3:38pm) _heyo!!_

 

G (3:39pm) **uh hi?**

 

Ch (3:41pm) _I’ve heard a lot about you_

 

G (3:42pm) **that’s not creepy**

 

Ch (3:43pm) _oh yeah sorry. I’m Charlie, Sam’s friend :)_

 

G (3:45pm) **oh hello. Charlie? Like, soon-to-be-mother-and-wife Charlie?**

 

Ch (3:46pm) _EKKK!!! Sam has mentioned me!!!_

 

G (3:47pm) **lol yeah a few times**

 

Ch (3:48pm) _oh that’s great. Just great. Anyway so I wanted to invite you to our group chat. Interested?_

 

G (3:49pm) **yeah sure send me the deets**

 

Ch (3:51pm) _yay!!_

 

***

 

G (3:54pm) **did you give Charlie my number?**

 

S (3:56pm) _no I swear. I have no idea how she got it_

 

G (3:57pm) **huh ok**

 

***

 

*Trickstercandylover joined group chat “Bitches”*

 

Ch (8:25pm) _Hey Gabe!_

 

G (8:26pm) **Hi Charlie**

 

Ch (8:27pm) _Dean and Sam will be on soon_

 

*Impala67 joined group chat*

 

Ch (8:28pm) _speak of the devil and the devil shall appear_

 

D (8:29pm) **_ha ha Charlie_**

 

Ch (8:31pm) _Gabe, meet Dean. Dean, meet Gabe_

 

G (8:32pm) **hi**

 

D (8:32pm) **_you’re not trying to fuck my brother are you?_**

 

Ch (8:33pm) _Wow! Dean! Don’t sugar coat it_

 

G (8:34pm) **O.O no!**

 

D (8:35pm) **_because you’ve been texting him a lot_**

 

D (8:35pm) **_and I don’t trust you_**

 

G (8:36pm) **it’s nice to finally meet you too Dean! I’m so glad this was all made possible by little miss ‘lordofthefangirls231’. Thank you Charlie**

 

Ch (8:37pm) _anytime_

 

*Samwhinchester28 joined group chat*

 

G (8:38pm) **thank god for you Samalama**

 

Ch (8:39pm) _giggles. Samalama??_

 

S (8:39pm) _what’s going on?_

 

Ch (8:40pm) _Dean’s being mean to your boyfriend_

 

S (8:41pm) _we’re not dating!!_

 

D (8:41pm) **_boyfriend?!?!_**

 

G (8:41pm) **yeah Sammy Deano’s a meany pants :(**

 

Ch (8:42pm) _O >O_

 

S (8:42pm) _Dean we’re not dating_

 

G (8:43pm) **aww Sam I thought we had something special**

 

D (8:43pm) **_why is he here anyway?_**

 

Ch (8:44pm) _I invited him_

 

D (8:45pm) **_why?!?_**

 

G (8:46pm) **you know I’m still here I can read everything you’re saying**

 

S (8:46pm) _Dean Gabriel is my friend. Lay off him ok?_

 

Ch (8:47pm) _yeah lay off him Dean_

 

G (8:47pm) **yeah lay of me Dean**

 

Ch (8:48pm) _did we just become best friends??_

 

G (8:49pm) **yes we did!! :D**

 

D (8:50pm) **_that’s it. I’m done_**

 

S (8:51pm) _wait no don’t leave Dean!_

 

*Impala67 has left group chat*

 

G (8:52pm) **well he’s a grumpy gus**

 

S (8:52pm) _sorry Gabe. He’s still salty about Cas_

 

G (8:53pm) **it’s ok. I should be getting to sleep anyway**

 

Ch (8:54pm) _what? It’s so early!!_

 

G (8:55pm) **my brother is arriving tomorrow and I know he’s going to keep my up all week. I need the rest**

 

S (8:56pm) _alright Gabe. Text me in the morning ok?_

 

G (8:57pm) **don’t I always?**

 

*Trickstercandylover has left the group chat*

 

Ch (8:58pm) _:D_

 

S (8:58pm) _don’t say it_

 

Ch (8:59pm) _you guys are adorable!!!!!!_

 

S (9:00pm) _goodnight Charlie_

 

*Samwhinchester28 has left the group chat*

 

Ch (9:01pm) _all alone again_

 

***

 

Next Morning

 

“Where is he?” Balthazar asked as Michael removed his coat.

“Still asleep. It’s eight in the morning Balthazar”

“Exactly! He should be up!”

Michael rolled his eyes but decided not to argue with his little brother. When Balthazar made up his mind, it was almost impossible to move him.

“Okay well I got to go so remember he has therapy on Tuesday and Thursday at three and the cousins are coming to visit on Wednesday do not forget that”

“I know Mitch” Balthazar said with an eye roll, throwing Michaels bag into his arms “get out of here!”

“Oh and his pills are in the cabaret make sure he takes them every hour” He continued determinately even as Balthazar started pushing him towards the door.

“Uh huh don’t worry about it”

“Let him sleep in Balthazar he needs it. His favorite food is in the fridge make sure he gets that. And don’t let him leave the table without at least half of his plate gone”

“Yes Mitch” Balthazar gave him one final push and he was outside. He spun around to see Balthazar hanging off the door.

“Bye Mitch”

“No candy Balthazar!” he yelled as the door was slammed in his face. Michael scuffed one last time and turned away from his house. Gabe will be fine. He will. Then why did he feel so scared?

 

***

 

G (9:04am) **ohhhh noooooo**

 

S (9:06am) _Balthazar giving you trouble?_

 

G (9:07am) **yes he woke me up :(**

 

S (9:08am) _aww poor you_

 

G (9:09am) **yeah…**

 

G (9:09am) **you know what would make me feel better?**

 

S (9:10am) _what?_

 

G (9:11am) **well this is going to sound weird but I’ve been really wanting to see what you look like. Can you, like, please send me a picture of yourself?**

 

G (9:12am) **sorry that’s weird forget about it**

 

S (9:13am) _no no it’s fine. We can do a switch, I’ll send you a picture of me and you send one of you_

 

G (9:14am) **oh. I didn’t expect you to say yes. Alright**

 

 

S (9:17am) _I look really bad right now but yeah_

 

G (9:18am) **holy shit**

 

S (9:19am) _yeah I expected that reaction_

 

G (9:20am) **no like, dude you’re hot**

 

S (9:21am) _oh_

 

S (9:21am) _uh lol thanks_

 

S (9:22am) _your turn_

 

G (9:23am) **ok ok**

 

 

G (9:26am) **um this is an old picture from last year… but I haven’t changed much**

 

S (9:27am) _damn you failed to mention you have a moustache and beard_

 

G (9:28am) **ha ha yeah…**

 

S (9:29am) _you’re a lot better looking then I pictured_

 

S (9:29am) _that sounded kind of mean_

 

G (9:30am) **oh my god lol it’s fine really**

 

S (9:31am) _yeah lol_

 

G (9:32am) **thank you. This made me feel a lot better. And now there’s a face to the name :)**

 

S (9:33am) _Yes it does feel nice :)_

 

G (9:34am) **:)**

 

***

 

C (3:45pm) Hey Gabe I just found your number again and decided to remind you we’re coming up this Wednesday

 

G (4:34pm) **oh wow Cassy I haven’t heard from you in months!**

 

C (4:35pm) I know it’s been busy. Anna misses you

 

G (4:36pm) **I’ve missed her too. I can’t wait to see you!**

 

C (4:37pm) see you Wednesday :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now our boys know what the other looks like! So the picture Gabe sent Sam was of when he was staying with Castiel for a while and I'd like to point out Castiel is the only person in his family who knows his whole story and still treats him like he used to as kids. Him and Castiel were best friends for years until Castiel stopped visiting so often. Castiel has always lived in the same neighbourhood as Dean and Sam but never mentioned them to Gabe because Gabriel would get jealous if Castiel mentioned other friends. He grew out of that but he used to be very possessive of Castiel


	9. One hell of a crazy week part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! The week in which Michael is gone will be three parts. The first part here is Saturday-Monday. Enjoy

**Bold = Gabriel or G**

 

_Italics = Sam or S_

 

**_Bold Italics = Dean or D_ **

 

Normal = Castiel or C

 

Underlined = Lucifer or L

 

_ Underlined Italics = Charlie or Ch _

 

** Underlined Bold = Michael or M **

 

**_ Underlined Bold Italics = Balthazar or B _ **

 

***

 

**Saturday**

 

G (12:23pm) **help!**

 

S (12:24pm) _what’s wrong_

 

G (12:25pm) **Balthy’s what’s wrong! He’s trying to take my phone away for the day!**

 

S (12:26pm) _let me guess, you’re hiding on the roof_

 

G (12:27pm) **yeah…**

 

G (12:27pm) **he can’t figure out how I got up here and it’d annoying him**

 

S (12:28pm) _why does he want to take your phone?_

 

G (12:29pm) **he thinks I should pay more attention to what’s going on around me and actually talk to him instead of texting him**

 

S (12:30pm) _well what’s wrong with talking to him?_

 

G (12:31pm) **that’s a story for another time I think**

 

S (12:32pm) _oh alright_

 

***

 

 

B (12:34pm) **_alright Gabe you’ve had your fun. Get down here_**

 

G (12:35pm) **uh uh. I need my phone Balthy. I have friends I need to be in contact with 24/7**

 

B (12:36pm) **_no you don’t. if you don’t get down here in three minutes I’m calling Michael_**

 

G (12:37pm) **you think that’s going to make me come down? Really?**

 

B (12:38pm) **_please Gabriel stop making this so difficult_**

 

G (12:39pm) **I’m not the one making things difficult! Do you have any idea how frustrating it is trying to lip read or have to watch super close to someone’s hands as they fly everywhere? Texting is so much easier Balthy**

 

B (12:41pm) **_please Gabe just for today_**

 

B (12:42pm) **_I’ll give it back tomorrow I promise_**

 

G (12:43pm) **:(**

 

B (12:45pm) **_thank you Gabe_**

 

***

 

D (1:34pm) **_you have got to be kidding me_**

 

S (1:35pm) _please stay Dean_

 

D (1:36pm) **_are you fucken kidding me Sam? You invited Castiel here?_**

 

S (1:37pm) _please just talk to him_

 

D (1:38pm) **_no way!_**

 

***

 

C (1:38pm) there’s no way I’m staying if Dean’s here. Sorry Sam I’m leaving

 

S (1:39pm) _No! Cas stay!_

 

***

 

D (1:39pm) I ** _’m leaving_**

 

S (1:40pm) _Dean wait!_

 

***

 

C (1:41pm) I know you want us to talk but I can’t Sam sorry

 

S (1:42pm) _please please just talk to him Cas_

 

***

 

S (1:43pm) _Dean! I swear if you leave the restaurant_

 

D (1:44pm) **_already gone_**

 

***

 

C (1:44pm) he’s already gone Sam

 

S (1:45pm) _Fuck!_

 

***

 

S (1:50pm) _mission failed_

 

Ch (1:51pm) _Damn. I was sure that would work_

 

S (1:52pm) _nope. They both stormed out on each other_

 

Ch (1: 54pm) _God damn it they’re worse then a bunch of five year olds_

 

S (1:55pm) _I know right?_

 

***

 

M (9:47pm) **Hey Balthazar, how’s everything going?**

 

B (9:49pm) **_good I think. We went to a movie today, it was deaf friendly and had subtitles on the bottom. He seemed to enjoy it_**

 

M (9:51pm) **he shouldn’t be out to much Balthazar, it’s not good for him**

 

B (9:52pm ** _) the smile he had on begs to differ_**

 

M (9:53pm) **I know him better then you, I’m the oldest. Stay home tomorrow**

 

B (9:54pm) **_whatever Mitch_**

 

***

 

B (9:55pm) **_Hey Cassy, you should come on Tuesday instead and stay longer. Gabe would love that!_**

 

C (10:03pm) I can’t sorry Balthazar. I have work. I’m taking Wednesday, Thursday and Friday off. The hospital needs me Tuesday

 

B (10:04pm) **_aww. Oh well. I’m thinking of taking him to the bar tomorrow. He hasn’t been in months. Actually, he hasn’t been since the last time you were up with us Cassy_**

 

C (10:22pm) really? Wow. Michael sure keeps him on a short leash

 

B (10:23pm) **_too short_**

 

***

 

**Sunday**

 

G (8:34am) **I got my phone back! :D**

 

S (8:35am) _yay! What did you do yesterday?_

 

G (8:36am) **we went to the movies and out for dinner. I forgot how much more laded back Balthazar is**

 

S (8:37am) _that’s great! You need that_

 

G (8:38am) **yeah I do**

 

***

 

Ch (12:56pm) _hey Gabe, if I give you Dean’s number, could you talk some sense into him for us?_

 

G (12:58pm) **why on earth would he listen to me? He hates me!**

 

Ch (12:59pm) p _fffff no he doesn’t. please?_

 

G (1:02pm) **fine. But only if you help me with a prank, I need a drug dealer**

 

Ch (1:03pm) _will I get in trouble?_

 

G (1:04pm) **aren’t you best friends with privet investigators?**

 

Ch (1:05pm) _oh yeah. Alright_

 

Ch (1:06pm) _here’s his number ***-***-****_

 

G (1:07pm) **I’ll get back to you when I need you for the prank**

 

Ch (1:09pm) _ok_

 

***

 

G (2:24pm) **hey Dean it’s Gabriel**

 

D (2:25pm) **_great what do you want_**

 

G (2:26pm) **be nice. I just want to know how’s your day going?**

 

D (2:27pm) _… fine…._

 

G (2:28pm) **good. Glad to hear it**

 

D (2:29pm) **_… ok what are you trying to do_**

 

G (2:31pm) **nothing! Really!**

 

D (2:32pm) **_uh huh. Out with it_**

 

G (2:33pm) **ok ok fine you got me**

 

G (2:34pm) **Sam and Charlie want me to convince you to talk to Castiel**

 

D (2:35pm) **_not happening_**

 

D (2:35pm) **_I got to go. Bye Gabriel_**

 

G (2:36pm) **ugh fine**

 

***

 

G (11:46pm) **yu hav pretty eys**

 

S (11:47pm) _what?_

 

G (11:48pm) **_thy are soo pretty. I star at dem all da tim now_**

 

S (11:51pm) _Gabe are you ok?_

 

G (11:52pm) **im grat! I think I can fli**

 

S (11:54pm) _Gabriel are you drunk?_

 

G (11:56pm) **pfff na, mayb a littl**

 

S (11:58pm) _oh my god Gabe_

 

G (11:59pm) **I rely like u sammi**

 

G (12:02pm) **this is Gabriel’s brother. I don’t know who you are but Gabe just passed out so I’m taking him home. Don’t worry about him I’ve got him**

 

S (12:04pm) _oh thank goodness for you then. Tell him to text me in the morning ok?_

 

G (12:05pm) **will do**

 

***

 

**Monday**

 

G (11:23am) **my head hurts**

 

S (11:24am) _I’ll bet. How many times have you thrown up this morning?_

 

G (11:25am) **4**

 

S (11:26am) _my brother says the best hangover fixer upper is slimy pig liver served in a dirty ashtray_

 

S (11:31am) _Gabe?_

 

G (11:32am) **5**

 

S (11:33am) _haha_

 

G (11:34am) **uhhh I hate you**

 

S (11:35am) _no you don’t :)_

 

***

 

B (12:05pm) **_are you coming down any time soon?_**

 

G (12:06pm) **no. I hate you**

 

B (12:07pm) **_why? Because you got drunk and embarrassed yourself by texting your boyfriend?_**

 

G (12:09pm) **we’re not dating. And yes**

 

B (12:11pm) **_well that’s not my fault is it?_**

 

G (12:13pm) **you should have stopped me**

 

B (12:14pm) **_sorry?_**

 

G (12:16pm) **yeah you better be sorry**

 

***

 

L (3:57pm) hey babe how’s the business trip?

 

M (3:58pm) **stressful. I hate people**

 

L (4:00pm) aww baby

 

M (4:04pm) **how’s Gabe? Have you checked on him?**

 

L (4:05pm) I’ll stop by tonight on my way home from work. He’s with Balthazar don’t worry Mitch

 

M (4:06pm) **the reason to be worried is right in that sentence**

 

L (4:07pm) Balthazar is perfectly capable of looking after a 26-year-old deaf man

 

M (4:12pm) **:/**

 

***

 

L (6:46pm) hey Gabe, I’m on my way home, mind if I stop by?

 

G (6:58pm) **if you must**

 

***

 

G (7:47pm) **I hate my brother’s boyfriend**

 

S (7:48pm) _what did Lucifer do now_

 

G (7:49pm) **he’s trying to figure out who I’m texting**

 

S (7:51pm) _tell him batman_

 

G (7:52pm) **ok**

 

S (7:59pm) _did you tell him?_

 

G (8:00pm) **yeah. He doesn’t believe me**

 

S (8:02pm) _Damn him! Tell him I’m insulted and I’m going to let him die if he’s in danger_

 

G (8:05pm) **he says ‘batman’s a dick’**

 

S (8:06pm) _ha! lol_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see Dean and Cas are as stubborn as ever. We also learned that Gabriel is a very messy tipper when drunk and that Balthazar does not listen to rules very well, especially when the rules come from Michael. Oh and if you were wondering what happened with the whole Cas/Dean thing, basically Sam told each of them he was going to meet them for lunch at the same place then didn't show up at all. Sam and Charlie are sneaky like that. I'd also like to mention that Gabe and Sam text a lot more then just the texts in this chapter, these are just some of their long long long conversations.  
> Random change of subject: What should Charlie and Anna name their baby? And should it be a girl or a boy? Because I was thinking of writing a short story about them. What do you think? Next chapter will be up soon!


	10. One hell of a crazy week part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have days Tuesday - Thursday

**Bold = Gabriel or G**

 

_Italics = Sam or S_

 

**_Bold Italics = Dean or D_ **

 

Normal = Castiel or C

 

Underlined = Lucifer or L

 

_ Underlined Italics = Charlie or Ch _

 

** Underlined Bold = Michael or M **

 

**_ Underlined Bold Italics = Balthazar or B _ **

 

***

 

**Tuesday**

 

S (3:45pm) _wait your going where?_

 

C (3:46pm) to visit my cousins two towns over. I’ll only be gone until Sunday

 

S (3:47pm) _ok yeah but how come you didn’t tell me before?_

 

C (3:48pm) because every time I talk to you now you try to convince me to talk to Dean

 

S (3:50pm) _fair enough_

 

*** 

 

Ch (3:52pm) _he’s leaving?!?!_

 

Ch (3:52pm) _what about our plan???_

 

S (3:53pm) _well it looks like we’re going to have to wait until he gets back_

 

Ch (3:56pm) _uuugggghhhhh_

 

***

 

G (4:35pm) **I’m booorrrrreeeeeddddd**

 

S (4:36pm) _Gabe your always bored_

 

G (4:37pm) **ok yeah but Balthazar said we should stay in today and rest after my little stunt in therapy**

 

S (4:38pm) _therapy? You take therapy?_

 

G (4:39pm) **yep. Every Tuesday and Thursday since the accident**

 

S (4:40pm) _how come you never told me that before?_

 

G (4:41pm) **I don’t like talking about it. Jodi is nice and all but she used to be a cop so she’s not very exsperinced in my opinion**

 

S (4:42pm) _*experienced. Used to be a cop?_

 

G (4:45pm) **oh, yeah. Her husband and son were killed by a man she was after and couldn’t continue**

 

S (4:46pm) _that’s awful_

 

G (4:47pm) **yeah, she does things differently then my last therapist**

 

G (4:47pm) **Rufus might have been an old black man, but damn he was a good tharipest**

 

S (4:49pm) _how did you manage to spell therapist right in one text but completely wrong in the next?_

 

G (4:50pm) **I’m special**

 

S (4:51pm) _that you are_

 

S (4:52pm) _what was ‘your little stunt’ in therapy today?_

 

G (4:53pm) **I threw a chair out the window**

 

S (4:54pm) _you did what???_

 

G (4:55pm) **ok so I feel the need to clarify something**

 

G (4:56pm) **1, I was severely traumatized in that car accident. 2, I have bad anger issues. And 3, I get stressed out super fast about the stupidest things**

 

S (4:58pm) _wow_

 

***

 

He almost did it. He almost told Sam about him being deaf. It was the perfect time, listing all his flaws and everything. But like always, he chickened out. Sam kept him sane, kept him happy, he didn’t want to lose that.

Balthazar waved a hand in his face to get his attention. They’re watching The Lion King. It’s Balthazar’s favorite Disney movie and right now, they are having a Disney-A-Thon. Balthazar signs that he should put the phone away and watch the movie, Gabe signs back using one finger. He smiles at him like he thinks he’s funny, and signs that he won’t get ice cream later if he doesn’t put it away. Why must he treat him like a child? He’s 26, an adult. A deaf adult who used to suffer from major brain damage mind you, but it’s the twentieth century, they fixed that easy.

Sam texts him again then with a “ _I would have those problems too if I was in an accident like that_ ”. He has no idea and it makes Gabriel smile. Sam was the only one who made him smile like that.

Balthazar askes him who he’s texting and Gabe signs to him that it’s no one important. He raises an eyebrow at him and the trickster rolls his eyes as he answers Sam with a simple “ **yep** ”.

Lucifer is in front of him then, he didn’t hear him come in.

Of course he didn’t.

Lucy tries to sign to him that he’s mad, but because he is, in fact, mad, he ends up signing instead, “I am goat”.

How do you even mess up that bad?    

Lucifer continues to try to sign to Gabriel about how disappointed he is in him and all the while Balthazar and him also have a verbal conversation.

Gabe watches their mouths work instead of trying to figure out what Lucifer means by “I can’t believe you killed a table”.

Eventually, Gabe just gets up and heads passed them to the stairs that lead to his room, running his hand across the dark wood railing on his way up. He pushed open his door ignoring his “Do not enter” and “death to any who enter without permission” signs, dropping his phone on his desk on the way to his bed. He doesn’t bother closing the door, he can’t hear them arguing anyway. He curls up in front of his window where he usually sits and reflects on his actions today. Gabriel thinks he acted perfectly logical, he could have thrown the chair at Jodi instead. He spends the rest of the day watching the squirrels that live in a nest by his window play, wishing he could hear them.

 ***

 

**Wednesday**

 

G (2:36pm) **my cousins are here!!!**

 

S (2:37pm) _your cousins?_

 

G (2:38pm) **yeah! I haven’t seen them in months**

 

G (2:39pm) **oooo they bright gifts!**

 

G (2:42pm) **I got socks :/**

 

G (2:44pm) **there was candy in the socks!!**

 

S (2:46pm) _oh my god Gabe lol_

 

G (2:47pm) **ha ha Lucy doesn’t get presents**

G (2:48pm) **he’s still mad at me. He won’t even look at me**

 

G (2:49pm) **his loss, I have a lovely face**

 

S (2:50pm) _pfff oh yeah, so lovely_

 

G (2:52pm) **I do!!!**

 

S (2:53pm) _I’m kidding Gabe of course you do_

 

G (2:54pm) **ha I knew you’d agree**

 

G (2:55pm) **Cassy says he has a friend who texts as much as me. Yeah right I text 24/7 and the only other person I’ve found who’s done that is you**

 

S (2:56pm) _I’m sure other people text as much as you Gabe_

 

G (2:57pm) **pfff nah I dought it**

 

S (2:58pm) _*doubt_

 

G (3:01pm) **Whatevs**

 

S (3:02pm) _*Whatever_

 

G (3:03pm) **Cassy is taking me away from this madness I call my family! My priers have been answered!**

 

S (3:05pm) _hurray!_

 

G (3:27pm) **oh my god I love my cousin**

 

G (3:28pm) **he just gets me like no one else does**

 

G (3:29pm) **and he always has**

 

G (3:31pm) **he’s a doctor you know. He’s the most amazing man I know**

 

G (3:32pm) **we grew up together. After the accident he didn’t treat me any different, not like everyone else**

 

G (3:34pm) **he makes me feel better about myself**

 

G (3:35pm) **we’re the same age but I idolize him you know?**

 

S (3:39pm) _he sounds amazing. You’re really lucky to have him in your family_

 

G (3:41pm) **yeah**

 

G (3:42pm) **I am**

 

G (3:44pm) **it’s ridiculous how easy it is to pour my feelings out to you holy shit you must think I’m such a sap**

 

S (3:45pm) _nah, I just think your human_

 

***

 

**Thursday**

 

S (12:23pm) _hey Cas how’s the cousins?_

 

C (12:24pm) they haven’t changed a bit

 

S (12:25pm) _family huh?_

 

C (12:29pm) yeah

 

***

 

M (3:45pm) **he did what????**

 

L (3:46pm) calm down I dealt with it

 

M (3:47pm) **dealt with it? dealt with it how????**

 

L (3:48pm) the damages have been payed for and Gabe has been spoken too

 

M (3:49pm) **oh my god Lucifer**

 

L (3:51pm) don’t blame me! It was Balthazar’s fault!

 

***

 

B (3:56pm) **_this was two days ago why am I being yelled at now_**

 

M (3:57pm) **because I only just found out about it now!!**

 

B (3:58pm) **_well it’s not my fault he has so much built up anger, I’m not the one who keeps him on such a short leash_**

 

M (4:00pm) **you’ll be lucky to see your next birthday**

 

B (4:02pm) **_O.O_**

 

***

 

S (5:45pm) _this is getting ridiculous_

 

D (5:47pm) **_what?_**

 

S (5:48pm) _throwing out all your pictures of Cas? Really?_

 

D (5:50pm) **_I didn’t throw them out I hid them from sight_**

 

S (5:51pm) _in the trash can behind your house_

 

D (5:52pm) **_… I can’t see them_**

 

S (5:53pm) _oh my god Dean_

 

***

 

G (8:46pm) **Cassy is telling me about his friends**

 

S (8:47pm) _oh?_

 

G (8:49pm) **yeah apparently he and one of his friends got into a huge fight and aren’t talking to each other right now and his other friends won’t leave them alone**

 

S (8:51pm) _… really_

 

G (8:53pm) **yeah and it was over a girl too**

 

G (8:54pm) **I mean of course it was they’re guys**

 

G (8:55pm) **ha it was Cassy’s ex**

 

S (8:56pm) _… what was the girls name_

 

G (8:57pm) **Linda**

 

G (8:59pm) **pfff this fight sounds stupid**

 

G (9:03pm) **oooo he’s going to show me pictures**

 

G (9:05pm) **omg! His friend is named Dean. That’s so ironic**

 

G (9:06pm) **he looks weird**

 

G (9:09pm) **…**

 

S (9:10pm) _…_

 

G (9:11pm) **Sam…**

 

S (9:12pm) _yeah?..._

 

G (9:13pm) **… isn’t this you?**

 

G (9:14pm)

 

S (9:15pm) _yep… that was a prank Dean and I pulled on Cas last year_

 

G (9:17pm) **… we are a lot closer to each other then we thought**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we have a connection between our love birds :) we see here how much Gabe loves Castiel and we will see later just how deeply Cas cares for Gabe as well


	11. One hell of a crazy week part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! the last of 'one hell of a crazy week'. This chapter has Friday, Saturday and Sunday

**Bold = Gabriel or G**

 

_Italics = Sam or S_

 

**_Bold Italics = Dean or D_ **

 

Normal = Castiel or C

 

Underlined = Lucifer or L

 

_ Underlined Italics = Charlie or Ch _

 

** Underlined Bold = Michael or M **

 

**_ Underlined Bold Italics = Balthazar or B _ **

 

***

 

**Friday**

 

G (11:45am) **you were so cute**

 

S (11:46am) _fuck I forgot Cas has baby pictures of me_

 

S (11:47am) _I blame my mother for giving those to him_

 

G (11:48am) **I think they’re adorable**

 

***

 

C (12:12pm) it has come to my intention I know your boyfriend

 

D (12:13pm) **_excuse me???_**

 

C (12:14pm) wrong number. My apologies Dean

 

***

 

C (12:15pm) it has come to my intention I know your boyfriend

 

Ch (12:16pm) _I’m a lesbian??_

 

C (12:17pm) oh dear. My apologies Charlie

 

***

 

C (12:19pm) Sam?

 

M (12:21pm) **Uh no?**

 

***

 

C (12:23pm) Sam?

 

S (12:24pm) _yeah?_

 

C (12:25pm) oh thank god. I believe Gabriel has mixed up all my contacts again

 

S (12:26pm) _uh oh_

 

C (12:27pm) yes. So what I was trying to say is, it has come to my intention that I know your boyfriend

 

S (12:28pm) _Cas, Gabe isn’t my boyfriend_

 

C (12:29pm) oh, my apologies. The way Gabe speaks of you I had just assumed

 

S (12:31pm) _no it’s fine_

 

S (12:32pm) _wait he speaks of me?_

 

C (12:33pm) well not speaks of course with his condition and all but yes. A lot

 

S (12:34pm) _oh_

 

S (12:35pm) _condition?_

 

S (12:35pm) _what condition_

 

C (12:36pm) oh my lord I give up. I’m done texting for today I just seem to be messing up everything

 

S (12:37pm) _wait what? Cas?_

 

***

 

D (12:39pm) **_I can’t believe he had the nerve to text me_**

 

S (12:41pm) _you sound like an angered teenage girl who just got a text from her ex_

 

S (12:41pm) _and btw, he didn’t mean to text you. Gabe messed all his contacts up_

 

D (12:42pm) **_wtf? Like, your boyfriend Gabriel?_**

 

D (12:23pm) **_oooohhhh that’s what that text meant_**

 

S (12:24pm) _what did he text you?_

 

D (12:25pm) **_he said, “it has come to my intention that I know your boyfriend”_**

 

S (12:26pm) _for the love of god he’s not my boyfriend!_

 

D (12:27pm) **_maybe you should date just so it’s not so annoying when people say it_**

 

S (12:28pm) _I thought you hated him?_

 

D (12:29pm) **_I do but then I could at least tease you_**

 

S (12:31pm) _I hate you_

 

***

 

M (1:03pm) **care to explain why Castiel texted me this morning?**

 

G (1:04pm) **oops?**

 

M (1:05pm) **we’re having a talk when I get home**

 

***

 

G (2:45pm) **hey Charlie?**

 

Ch (2:47pm) _that’s me. Sup bitch?_

 

G (2:48pm) **it’s time**

 

***

 

G (3:24pm) **help!**

 

S (3:25pm) _Gabriel, what did you do now?_

 

G (3:26pm) **well a couple things. Cousin Anna is chasing me with bright pink hair, Castiel is trying to get sawdust out if his eyes, Balthazar is on the phone with Michael about a drug deal, and our friends dog is on the roof**

 

S (3:29pm) _… how did you manage that???_

 

G (3:31pm) **don’t ask**

 

***

 

S (6:36pm) _how’s your eyes?_

 

C (6:38pm) painful

 

S (6:39pm) _aww lol_

 

C (6:41pm) it’s not funny

 

***

 

**Saturday**

 

G (12:01pm) **Cassy and Anny are going home today**

 

G (12:02pm) **Cassy took lots of pictures of me to show you. I’m not sure why**

 

S (12:03pm) _I uh, kind of asked him to_

 

G (12:04pm) **… oh. You could have just asked**

 

S (12:05pm) _I know but… I was too shy_

 

G (12:06pm) **you? Shy? You don’t seem shy to me**

 

S (12:07pm) _you’d be surprised_

 

***

 

Ch (12:45pm) _Cas is coming home today_

 

D (12:46pm) **_yeah? And?_**

 

Ch (12:47pm) a _nd? You guys need to get over this stupid fight!_

 

D (12:49pm) **_good bye Charlie_**

 

Ch (12:50pm) _you can’t run from this forever!_

 

***

 

C (2:04pm) I’ve decided to talk to Dean…

 

S (2:06pm) _really?? That’s great!_

 

C (2:07pm) Gabriel convinced me. Even without words he seems to be very loud

 

S (2:08pm) _oh. I see_

 

***

 

S (2:12pm) _Dean, I think Gabriel’s mute_

 

D (2:12pm) **_Mute?_**

 

D (2:12pm) **_like, doesn’t speak mute?_**

 

D (2:12pm) **_perfect_**

 

S (2:13pm) _no! not perfect!_

 

D (2:14pm) **_why? It just means he can’t scream your name during sex_**

 

S (2:15pm) _Dean!_

 

D (2:16pm) **_well he can’t!_**

 

S (2:17pm) _that’s besides the point! God no wonder he’s so depressed_

 

D (2:18pm) **_some mute people are mute because they’re deaf. Is Gabriel Deaf?_**

 

S (2:19pm _) i… I don’t know_

 

D (2:20pm) **_well how do you know he’s mute?_**

 

S (2:21pm) _Cas let it slip_

 

D (2:22pm) **_yeah about that, how the fuck do they know each other?_**

 

S (2:23pm) _they’re cousins_

 

D (2:24pm) **_what are the fucken odds_**

 

***

 

G (4:26pm) **ohhhhh nooooo**

 

S (4:42pm) _?_

 

G (4:47pm) **Michael is home tomorrow**

 

S (4:48pm) _oh come on Michael isn’t that bad_

 

G (4:50pm) **uh, you don’t live with him**

 

***

 

C (4:51pm) Dean I wish to speak with you

 

D (4:43pm) **_why_**

 

C (4:55pm) I realize I may have over reacted a bit and I wish to apologize

 

C (4:57pm) in person preferably

 

D (4:59pm) **sigh**

 

D (5:00pm) **fine. When do you get home**

 

C (5:51pm) in about an hour

 

D (5:52pm) **I’ll meet you at your house**

 

C (5:53pm) thank you Dean

 

***

 

S (10:23pm) _Hey Cas, you awake?_

 

C (10:24pm) yes, I am now

 

S (10:25pm) _how’d it go?_

 

C (10:29pm) fairly well I think. Intercourse is a good thing, right?

 

S (10:32pm) _TMI!!! TMI!!! I so did not need that image. Yes intercourse is a good thing Cas oh my god_

 

C (10:34pm) then it went excellent

 

***

 

S (10:42pm) _so they finally did it_

 

G (10:43pm) **did it? like, did it did it?**

 

G (10:43pm) **who are we talking about again?**

 

S (10:45pm) _Castiel and Dean. They went and had fucken sex!_

 

G (10:46pm) **good for them!**

 

S (10:4:8pm) _not so good for me_

 

***

 

**Sunday**

M (10:35am **) I’ll be home in an hour. I swear to god Gabe if the house is a mess I’m going to kill you!**

 

***

 

G (11:23am) **help! My brother is going to kill me!**

 

G (11:24am) **he’ll be home any minute, and the house is a disaster!**

 

G (11:35pm) **this is it. say something nice at my funeral**

 

S (11:37pm) _“we are here today to reflect on this young mans life. Gabriel was a lovely man, full of laughs and pranks. He will be missed while his pranks will not”_

 

S (11:38pm) _how’s that?_

 

G (11:39pm **) I think my pranks are offended**

 

G (11:42pm) **OH GOD HE’S HERE! I’M SO DEAD HIDE ME**

 

S (11:43pm) _nice knowing yeah_

 

***

 

C (12:56pm) Dean, I believe you forgot something here

 

D (12:59pm) **_keep it babe, it can be a little gift from me ;)_**

 

C (1:03pm) I don’t see why I would want to keep your underwear as a gift

 

D (1:05pm) **_damn it Cas. I’ll stop by later and pick them up_**

 

 

G (3:34pm) **I hate Michael**

 

S (3:35pm) _if you had kept the house clean, it wouldn’t have been a problem_

 

G (3:37pm) **who are you, Mr. Clean?**

 

S (3:39pm) _nah. I have too much hair_

 

G (3:40pm) **true**

 

S (5:34pm) _hey… can I say something crazy?_

 

G (5:35pm) ***frozen song in 3, 2, 1* I love crazy!**

 

S (5:36pm) _all my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you!_

 

G (5:37pm **) I was thinking the same thing, cause like, I’ve been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it’s at a party dancing, or the chocolate fondue**

 

S (5:38pm) _but with you!_

 

G (5:39pm) **but with you!**

 

S (5:40pm) _ok no I’m done lmao I hate that song_

 

G (5:41pm) **LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOOOO,OOOOOOO,OOOOOOR**

 

S (5:42pm) _Lmfao stop it XD_

 

G (5:43pm) **lol sorry. What were you going to say?**

 

S (5:45pm) _well the song isn’t too far off actually…_

 

S (5:46pm) _I really like you Gabe. More then I should since we’ve never met_

 

G (5:47pm) **i…**

 

G (5:48pm) **I really like you too Sam…**

 

S (5:50pm) _there’s a but somewhere in there_

 

G (5:51pm) **but… I don’t think it would work…**

 

S (5:52pm) _oh_

 

S (5:54pm) _ok_

 

***

 

G (6:02pm) **Cassy?**

 

C (6:04pm) Gabe? What’s wrong?

 

G (6:07pm) **I think I messed up big**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON"T KILL ME they will get together don't worry! For anyone interested, Charlie is five months pregnant and her and Anna's wedding is set for a month after the due date. Because this story started with a wedding, it will end with a wedding. this story can't last forever


	12. Rivers run red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!! this chapter has mentions of an attempted suicide, if you chose to skip this chapter you may as it does not contain need to know information. Also I know it's a short chapter but it's because of the attempted suicide I didn't want people who don't want to read that to miss much. Also!! to wrap up what has happened in the past month: Sam and Gabe tried to continue texting after last chapter but found it too awkward and stopped a week later. Dean and Cas are technically a thing but Dean is being a jerk. Charlie is six months pregnant. Gabriel has slipped into deep depression worse then ever before and has stopped eating, sleeping and interacting with anyone.

**Bold = Gabriel or G**

 

_Italics = Sam or S_

 

**_Bold Italics = Dean or D_ **

 

Normal = Castiel or C

 

Underlined = Lucifer or L

 

_ Underlined Italics = Charlie or Ch _

 

** Underlined Bold = Michael or M **

 

**_ Underlined Bold Italics = Balthazar or B  _ **

 

***

 

**One month later**

 

Ch (4:57pm) _I just don’t understand why you’ve just, stopped texting. I mean, you just found out you both know the same guy, it will be so easy to meet now!_

 

S (4:59pm) _I told you Charlie, it’s complicated_

 

Ch (5:00pm) _well I refuse to help you stitch this up. After Cas and Dean’s fight, I give up on you Winchesters and your habit of picking fights_

 

S (5:03pm) _hey I did not pick this fight_

 

Ch (5:05pm) _yes of course. Whatever_

 

***

 

M (5:23pm) **Lucy I need your help**

 

L (5:24pm) what is it babe?

 

M (5:25pm) **Gabe isn’t eating. Like, at all. He won’t even come out of his room. It wasn’t this bad last week I didn’t think but now I can definitely tell something’s different**

 

L (5:26pm) maybe you’ve been babying him to much? I don’t know Mitch maybe he just needs his space

 

M (5:27pm) **I don’t think so. Not this time. Can you please just come talk to him? Please?**

 

L (5:28pm) I’ll see what I can do

 

***

 

C (5:32pm) I think you should talk to him

 

G (5:34pm) **to who? Sam? No**

 

C (5:35pm) Gabriel

 

G (5:36pm) **Castiel**

 

G (5:36pm) **look I pushed him away for a reason. I’ve grown too attached as it is and once he learns of my disabilities… he isn’t going to want to talk to me anymore Cassy.**

 

C (5:38pm) Sam is a very understanding person Gabe. I’m sure he wouldn’t care at all

 

C (5:38pm) he likes you Gabe. Give him a chance

 

G (5:42pm) **so how’s Dean?**

 

C (5:43pm) Gabriel

 

G (5:44pm) **please Cassy. I can’t talk about this anymore**

 

C (5:46pm) fine. Dean is… well Dean is Dean. He refuses to be “seen” with me in public. He doesn’t want anyone to know he’s with another man

 

G (5:47pm) **why are you with the douche then??**

 

C (5:48pm) I care for him deeply Gabriel. I think… I think I may love him

 

G (5:49pm) **oh Cassy.**

 

C (5:50pm) everything will work out. For both of us

 

G (5:51pm) **god I hope so**

 

***

 

D (6:04pm) **_what’s with Sam lately?_**

 

Ch (6:05pm) _if you weren’t so wrapped up in all things Cas, you would have noticed Gabriel has stopped texting him_

 

D (6:07pm) **_what? Why?_**

 

Ch (6:09pm) _Sam confessed he had feelings for Gabe. Gabe shut him down_

 

D (6:10pm) **_oh man. How did I miss that?_**

 

Ch (6:11pm) _Castiel is how you missed that_

 

***

 

L (6:32pm) let me in Gabe

 

L (6:35pm) please let me in?

 

L (6:36pm) Gabe why are you crying? Come on Gabriel let me in I want to help

 

L (6:38pm) I’m going to burst down your door if you don’t let me in.

 

L (6:40pm) Gabe?? Are you ok?? What was that crash?

 

L (6:43pm) Gabriel!! Let me in NOW!

 

***

 

(6:52pm) *calling*

 

Woman’s voice: Hello 911 what is your emergency?

 

Michael: hi yes oh my god ok I need an ambulance right away

 

Woman’s voice: what seems to be the problem sir?

 

Michael: my brother is bleeding all over his bedroom I think he tried to commit suicide I-I d-don’t know what to do my boyfriend is trying to stop the bleeding but my brother has knocked himself out and and-

 

Woman’s voice: ok sir please remain calm and give me an address to your location

 

Michael: ok um 1582 Bent river road

 

Woman’s voice: ok sir. An ambulance is heading to your location now please remain calm

 

Michael: oh my god thank you. Thank you so much

 

(6:55pm) *call ended*

 

***

 

(8:46pm) *calling Castiel*

 

Castiel: *mumbled*Dean stop it. Hello?

 

Lucifer: Cas. Something awful has happened and I thought you’d want to know

 

Castiel: *mumbled* Dean stop not right now. What’s happened?

 

Lucifer: Gabriel is in the hospital

 

Castiel: What?? How? Why? What happened?

 

Lucifer: we found him in his room. We think he tried to kill himself. He’s got cuts all over himself

 

Castiel: oh my god. What can I do?

 

Lucifer: not much. He’s in the emergency room, I don’t know what’s going on… Michael is losing it… we might be losing him Cas.

 

Castiel: I’ll be there in a couple hours. Hang on Lucifer, call me if anything changes

 

Lucifer: yeah, ok

 

(9:02pm) *call ended*

 

***

 

(9:32pm) *calling Sam*

 

Sam: Hello?

 

Castiel: Sam

 

Sam: Cas? What’s going on?

 

Castiel: … it’s Gabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm sorry! As you've probably guessed this is going to be how Sam and Gabe meet which isn't the cute fluffy thing I'm sure you were hoping for. Sorry. Also the address Michael gives the lady is completely made up.


	13. Respect and sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I've been wayyyyyyy busy. I hope to edit again soon, this is kind of short, but no promises

**Bold = Gabriel or G**

 

_Italics = Sam or S_

 

**_Bold Italics = Dean or D_ **

 

Normal = Castiel or C

 

Underlined = Lucifer or L

 

_ Underlined Italics = Charlie or Ch _

 

** Underlined Bold = Michael or M **

 

**_ Underlined Bold Italics = Balthazar or B _ **

 

***

 

Sam sat cross legged on the grassy earth, a red rose resting in his clenched hands. He didn’t know why he was here, he hardly knew the man, but just being here felt right. The hot summer sun burned down on his back but he made no move to get away from it. His full attention lay on the head stone a few feet in front of his knees.

It was almost a year ago that Gabe had been sent to the hospital. Seemed forever ago now. A whole different world away. It had taken some time to wrap his head around, his friend, who he met through a wrong number, in the hospital? He hadn’t believed it.

He believed it now.

A gentle breeze swept through his long hair, getting it in Sam’s face. He didn’t care.

His back and neck hurt from sitting here so long, but he just didn’t know what to say.    

What do you say to a headstone?

Sam finally cleared his throat and began.

“Hello”

The word bounced around the cemetery, sliding over the silent graves.

“You uh, you’re probably are wondering what I’m doing here”

Sam had to take a deep shaky breath before continuing.

“I just wanted to say thank you”

He felt stupid, talking to someone who was very much dead, but he hadn’t known what else to do.

“I know that’s stupid, but I owe a lot to you”

The words were coming easier now, he wasn’t choking on every word anymore.

“I’m just so grateful to you. Everything you did in your life, it-it made things better”

Footsteps could be heard behind him, but he ignored them for the moment.

“Not just me, but lots of people are grateful to you. Lots”

A familiar hand was placed on his shoulder and he covered it with his own.

“You brought an amazing man into this world and for that I thank you. I know you were a doctor; you were the reason Cas is now a doctor. Balthazar, while I don’t know him well, wouldn’t be who he was if it wasn’t for you. And Michael, he worshiped you.”

Sam finally looked up at the man standing behind him, sending a small smile his way.

“I just wanted to pay my respects. Rest in peace Chuck Novak”

Gabriel gave him a small smile in return, looking sadly at his fathers grave.

 _Are you ok?_ He signed to Sam.

 _I’m better than ok_ he signed back.

Gabriel’s face relaxed and he helped Sam to his feet.

Sam lay the rose on top of the grave than stepped back, taking Gabe’s hand.

They stood there until the sun was just sinking over the graves, giving the place a much colder feel.

“Lets go home” Sam said out loud, looking at Gabe so he could lip read.

Gabriel nodded, and they turned their backs on the cemetery, leaving it all behind.

 

**One year ago**

 

 

D (6:34am) **_is he ok????_**

 

S (6:35am) _I don’t know they won’t let me in_

 

S (6:35am) _they say he’s steady though, for now_

 

D (6:36am) **_Damn it Sam I don’t even like the guy and I’m worried_**

 

S (6:37am) _I know_

 

***

 

S (4:46pm) _how is he? Can I come in yet?_

 

C (4:47pm) they said not until tomorrow

 

S (4:48pm) _Cas, how is he??_

 

C (4:49pm) stable

 

S (4:50pm) _that’s it? still?_

 

C (4:51pm) yes

 

S (4:52pm) _god damn it_

 

***

 

When Cas left the hospital that night, planning on heading to Michaels, he found Sam curled up in a chair in the waiting room. Castiel felt his heart melt at the sight of his friend so worried about his cousin, even though the two hadn’t spook in months.

He gently shook Sam awake, “Sam buddy, time to go home”.

“Gabriel?” was the whispered response.

Cas had to blink back tears as he told the giant “No Sam, Gabriel is still in the hospital. We need to go home now; we’ll see him tomorrow.”

“No” Sam whimpered, but he let Cas pull him to his feet.

Castiel was patient, slowly leading Sam to the car and driving them to Michaels. Sam wasted no time in falling back to sleep in the car, and the last thing Cas heard before he was fully under was, “I’m so sorry my trickster”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if I scared you? sorry. couldn't resist. don't kill me


	14. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short

**Bold = Gabriel or G**

 

_Italics = Sam or S_

 

**_Bold Italics = Dean or D_ **

 

Normal = Castiel or C

 

Underlined = Lucifer or L

 

_ Underlined Italics = Charlie or Ch _

 

** Underlined Bold = Michael or M **

 

**_ Underlined Bold Italics = Balthazar or B  _ **

 

***

 

Sam sat in the waiting room for another four hours the next day before he was even given any more information on Gabriel’s condition. He kept busy keeping Dean and Charlie up to date, both who really only cared because Sam cared, but he was grateful for the distraction. Castiel was in and out of Gabriel’s room, not saying anything to Sam but simply nodding to him like a silent “he’s still fine”. Sam wanted to grab Cas by the hand and demand a better answer but he restrained himself, knowing this was hard for him too. Michael was in with him the moment he was allowed and hadn’t come out since, and Balthazar was fast asleep in another chair of Sam’s waiting room. Gabriel’s parents had stopped by, both too busy to do more then let lose a few tears and tell Michael to keep them posted. It kind of angered Sam, but he kept his mouth shut. Around 10am a nurse came out with a clipboard and walked right up to Sam.

“Are you here for Gabriel Novak?”

Sam felt a lump form in his throat, making it imposable to speak, so he nodded.

“Walk with me”

He followed the nurse down a long hallway Sam knew led to Gabe’s room. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and his hands felt cold an sweaty.

“So he’s woken up” The nurse was saying, “he’s very weak, he lost a lot of blood. He seems pretty confused right now, but most kids who attempted suicide are very confused as to how, or why, they are alive. So please go slow with him. His brothers and cousin have left him alone for right now so you’ll be on your own with him. Are you a friend?”

“Yes” Sam crooked out.

The nurse made a note on her clipboard and stopped in front of a white door. “He’s not the only patient in here remember, be mindful of everyone else to please.”

Sam just nodded as the nurse led him through the door.

 

***

 

When Gabriel woke up, the first thing he noticed was a sort of numbing cold all through his entire body. Then he noticed the smell.

Gabriel’s smell had increased dramatically since losing his hearing, as well as his eyes and ability to see. The doctors had said it was the brains way of making up for what was lost. That was why as soon as he smelt the blood, death, and sickness around him, he new he was in the hospital without having to open his eyes.

He was pretty content to never open his eyes actually. He new after what he did, Michael will be beside him worrying his bottom lip like always, and he’ll have to see the disappointment in his eyes, the betrayal.

He couldn’t handle that right now.

He also knew if he opened his eyes, he would have to face the truth that he failed again. he was still here, still alive. And this time, everyone knew what he had done.

Last time... last time was different. Last time, he should have known jumping off the bridge wouldn't work. Even with the rocks at the bottom it wasn't high enough. His family had never known the truth, and they never would.

So yeah, keeping his eyes closed sounded really good right now. He could pretend he was somewhere else, anywhere but here.

The decision was taken from him through when someone opened his eyes with their fingers.  

The curious face of a little blonde pigtailed girl appeared above him. A huge smile spread over her face when she moved her fingers away and he stayed awake, making her green eyes dance. He couldn’t help it, he smiled back.

She was saying something, going too fast to lip read properly, but he was able to catch “ _worried_ ” and “ _family_ ”.

He figured as much.

Then Michael showed up, throwing the curtains open and marching in like he owned the place.

He yelled at the girl to get out, it didn’t take lip reading to get that. She started to cry and ran from the curtained in area Gabriel was in.

Michael started signing immediately, starting right off with “ _what the hell were you thinking_?” and “ _how could you do that to me_?”

Gabe wanted to go back to sleep.

That was, until Castiel came in with a huge relived smile on his face.

He hugged Gabriel lightly, and when he let go, signed “ _are you ok_?”

Gabe couldn't hold it in any longer, he started to cry.

He didn't want to be here, but he realized he didn't want to leave Castiel. Sweet, caring Castiel, always there for him. How could he leave that?

Castiel sat with him, rubbing his back until a nurse came and shooed him away. The nurse said something to Michael and Castiel and they both left, Cas throwing a reassuring smile at him.

The nurse didn’t know sign language, so she just held things up in front of him until he understood what she meant. He calmed down enough to nod in understandings to most things, but stayed as still as possible the rest of the time. Everything felt to weird to move. Then she too left, leaving Gabriel alone to deal with his decisions.

He knew it was his fault he was here, but he still wanted to blame everyone else for it.

Especially Sam.

Tears prickled his eyes again at just the thought of the man, whom he had poured almost everything too in the early hours of the morning. And now he had messed up, pushed the man he had a deep connection too far away from him.

He was a screw up.

He sensed someone come into the room but he continued to stare down at his hands, assuming it was Michael, Castiel or a nurse. He didn’t expect a warm big hand to tilt his head up to meet rich hazel eyes.

Gabriel felt his mouth drop open, recognizing the eyes from hours spent staring at them through the screen of his phone in a picture he had been sent. He recognized the long hair that just touched the other man’s shoulders and he recognised the dimples that appeared when his face split into a small relived smile.

For the first time in 11 years, his lips formed and forced out a single word he didn’t even get to hear.

“Sam?”

 

***

 

**_Meanwhile_ **

 

A dark shadow watched the cozy little scene play out in the hospital through a window. The shadow was still, watching everything take place with a tense patience. A phone vibrated and the shadow moved only to answer it, only moving its arm, keeping the rest of its self still.

“Boss”

“Is he dead?”

The shadow sighed, irritated.

“No”

“Well why the hell not?”

Finally, the shadow moved, fidgeting in discomfort.

“Well, he only just woke up. He hasn’t even sat up properly yet”

“If he can’t finish himself off, you need to do it for him”

“I can only do so much when his whole family is there you know”

“Get it done, or the deal is off”

Click.

The shadow was still once again, though for only a moment, then it hurled the phone across the forest, smashing it agenised a tree.

It looked back through the window with cold, dark, hatred filled eyes and whispered darkly to the man in the bed, “your time is up Gabriel Novak. Say your goodbyes”

 

***

 

D (11:35am) **_hey how is he?_**

 

C (11:38am) fine. Will be home in a couple days

 

D (11:39am) **_good good._**

 

C (11:49am) Dean?

 

D (11:53am) **_Yeah?_**

 

C (11:57am) do you… do you think he’s going to be ok? Mentally I mean

 

D (11:59am) **_I don’t know Cas. The best you can do is be there for him_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so! who is the shadow and why is it going to "kill" Gabe???? any guesses? (you aren't supposed to get it so if you do you get chocolate). Also the little girl. Who was she? questions!! All will be answered in time. See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to make this a series so part one is done! Don't forget to kudo and comment.


End file.
